Cupid?
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: una historia nueva de Pepe le pewxSylvestre con BugsxDaffy. espero que les guste... dejen comentarios, preguntas, objeciones, criticas...etc... primera parte, si quieren que esta historia continue... dejen reviews porfavor n.n
1. Chapter 1

No sabía como había acabado por ser convencido pero de una forma u otra había terminado ahí. Sentado en aquella mesa de ese restaurante tan privado, sintiéndose un tanto nervioso y ansioso a la vez.

Esperaba intranquilo con el menú en sus manos sin siquiera mirarlo, limitándose a mirar hacia todas partes en busca de aquel personaje afrancesado.

Vamos, Duck. No creo que sea necesario el tener que quejarse toda la noche-

El gato de pelaje negro con blanco dio un pequeño salto al escuchar aquella forma de hablar tan única. Volvió su mirada hacia atrás logrando ver entonces al conejo grisáceo que venia sorpresivamente acompañado de nadie mas y nadie menos que aquel pato de plumaje oscuro.

Estamos de acuerdo que esto es algo que tu no comprendes, conejo. El tener que soportar el ser burlando por un ratón, mientras que tu muerdes una zanahoria y todos tus problemas se solucionan.- replico Daffy caminando al lado del conejo.

Es posible que tengas razón, pero no es solo el morder una zanahoria, es también el uso de algo llamado cerebro, Duck. Deberías de intentarlo, no te haría mal-

¡¿Qué es lo que intentas decir con eso, dientón?!- grito perdiendo su paciencia y mostrándose furioso por las palabras del conejo.

Por eso decía que era mejor que no estuvieras quejándote durante la noche.- sonrió de forma tranquila.

Sylvestre coloco rápidamente el menú a la altura de su cara al ver que el conejo y el pato pasaban a su lado y deseo con todas sus fuerzas el que no pudieran verlo, pero claro… la mala suerte era su fiel compañera y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

¿Sylvestre?- la voz de Bugs lo hizo bajar el menú de golpe.

Bugs, Daffy…- sonrió nervioso. – vaya coincidencia ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?-

De seguro vinimos a hacerla de chefs.- dijo Daffy con un tono sarcástico por la absurda pregunta.

Bugs se limito a lanzar una mirada de molestia para callarlo y volvió su vista hacia el gato.

Lo he sacado a cenar ¿tu que haces aquí?-

Yo eeehhh…- vacilo antes de contestar. – estoy esperando a un amigo…-

Ya veo. Bueno, Doc. Como Daffy esta de malhumor y no tengo ganas de aguantarlo yo solo ¿te parece bien que te hagamos compañía mientras esperas?-

La amabilidad tan descriptiva del conejo, no era algo que detestara pero no tampoco era algo que agradeciera en esos momentos…

Como quieran…- respondió aun fingiendo sonreír.

Miro como el pato se sentaba frente a él y el conejo se ponía a su lado. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ellos dos ahí? ¿Por qué precisamente ese día que el había accedido a tener una cita por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenían que aparecer ellos y arruinarlo todo?

Silencio incomodo mientras que el conejo permanecía con su sonrisa tranquila y el pato con su ceño fruncido.

Y… ¿Cómo esta piolín, Doc?- soltó Bugs intentando romper con la sensación de incomodidad.

no cocinado al menos.- respondió un poco molesto.

Sylvestre sabe de lo que hablo, cuando digo que no es justo que tengamos que parecer idiotas siendo burlados por creaturas mas pequeñas que nosotros- dijo Daffy adentrándose de forma brusca en la conversación.

Rápidamente el gato reacciono ante el comentario del pato, volviendo su mirada hacia este.

Exacto, se creen muy listos pero la verdad es que son demasiado débiles como para poder defenderse de forma directa. Si tuviéramos que arreglarlo con una pelea justa sin que pudiera usar nada para defenderse, entonces ganaríamos-

Bugs se quedo en silencio mientras observaba como el pato y gato se disponían a quejarse, Sylvestre de Piolín mientras que Daffy de Speedy. Era increíble lo que su pregunta habia desatado, venia intentado soportar las quejas del pato y habia acabado duplicándolas y escuchando las del gato. Y es que viéndolo desde cierto punto de vista, Sylvestre compartía bastantes cosas con Daffy sus personalidades no eran tan diferentes, pudiera ser que el gato fuera un poco mas distraído y torpe pero eran similares.

Soltando un suspiro volvió aburrido su mirada hacia otro lado, viendo entonces a lo lejos a Pepe. Aquel zorrillo de buen parecer pero de mal oler, venia con una sonrisa bien plantada en su rostro.

Bugs lo miro extrañado, Daffy y el solian ir a cenar seguido a ese restaurante pero nunca antes le había tocado ver a ninguno de sus compañeros Looneys, y lo que era aun mas raro es que no solo se habían encontrado con uno, sino que con dos.

El zorrillo paseo su mirada por el lugar por un momento hasta que vio al conejo a lo lejos.

Monsieur Bunny- dijo con su tono de voz afrancesado acercándose rápidamente al conejo. – disculpe, Monsieur Bunny, pero no ha visto usted a…-

No logro terminar de decir cuando la voz del gato llego hasta sus oídos, este seguía envuelto en la conversación con el emplumado, tan distraído que no se habia percatado de su presencia.

Sylvestre- llamo acercándose al gato para plantar un beso sobre su mejilla.

El nombrado dio un salto fuera de su lugar acabando sobre el regazo del conejo. Daffy volvió su vista hacia el zorrillo quedándose tan intrigado como el conejo.

Hola mon amour- pronuncio de forma conquistadora.

Era posible que ni Daffy ni Bugs supieran nada de francés, pero estaban seguros que dichas palabras tenían un sentido muy distinto al de un amigo.

Hola…- dijo tenso bajándose del regazo del conejo.

Bugs miro primero al gato y después al zorrillo, el ligero sonrojo sobre las mejillas de Sylvestre y su ceño tenso, Y la sonrisa enamora de Pepe y sus ojos conquistadores, todo indicaba que aquello era solo una cosa… Una cita… y el y Daffy estaban interrumpiendo.

Ee… de acuerdo, Doc. Ha sido un gusto el poder verlos, pero Daffy y…- no logro terminar de decir cuando la voz de Pepe lo interrumpió.

No, Monseiur Bunny, quédese s'il vous plait. Será un gusto el tenerlos aquí para acompañarnos.-

El zorrillo forzó al conejo a sentarse junto a Daffy mientras que él tomaba el lugar junto al gato.

El mesero se acercó rápidamente y el zorrillo fue el encargado de pedir la cena para todos, al igual que un vino bastante fino que pudieran compartir.

Y dígame Monseiur Bunny, han estado haciéndole compañía a mi "petit chaton"- lanzo una mirada picara hacia el gato.

Sylvestre se limito a apartar su mirada encontrándose nervioso.

Hemos estado acompañando a Sylvestre, si eso es a lo que te refieres Doc.- respondió inseguro.

Pepe sonrió ante la respuesta y se aventuro a colocar su mano sobre la del gato. Sylvestre se resistió en un principio apartándola rápidamente pero el zorrillo acabo tomándola con más fuerza.

Bugs podia ver la incomodidad del gato puesta por toda su cara, sintiéndose principalmente avergonzado por su prensia y la del pato. Asi que opto por hacer algo que lo ayudase a sentirse mas comodo. No era común el que hiciera esto, pero en momentos asi lo creyo necesario.

Echo un rápido vistazo hacia la mano del pato que se encontraba reposando sobre la mesa y con suma tranquilidad coloco la suya sobre la de él.

El pato reacciono de inmediato mas no aparto la mano, se limito a mirar confundido hacia el conejo. Por lo general ellos no demostraban ese tipo de afecto, el tomarse de las manos frente a otros era algo que nunca hacían; preferían permanecer como "amigos" cercanos mientras se encontraran en publico, guardándose esos detalles románticos para los momentos en que se encontraban solos.

Monsieur Duck, no sabia que usted era su pareja- dijo quitado de la vergüenza.

Daffy abrió su pico mas sin embargo fue incapaz de formular una palabra, "pareja" era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso encontrándose con el conejo. Claro que eran algo mas que amigos, claro que él lo aceptaba, pero el uso de esa palabra era algo que lo había tomado desprevenido.

Yo… si… Bueno Bugs y yo… el…- palabras torpes salieron de su boca sin lograr acomodarse.

Sylvestre los observo sorprendido, ahora no era el único que se encontraba nervioso, sino que el pato había comenzado a perder su estilo seguro también.

Así que ustedes están saliendo…- logro decir Sylvestre aun pasmado por el descubrimiento.

Nuevamente los ojos del pato se abrieron grandes y pudo sentir como la mano del conejo se deslizaba sobre la suya haciendo pequeñas caricias.

No precisamente, bueno… él es el que se va a mi cuarto. Yo no tengo nada que ver- sus palabras salieron atropelladas.

El conejo lo miro con molestia pero comprendía la reacción del pato, después de todo nadie se había atrevido a interrogarlos acerca de la relación cercana que mantenía y mucho menos de forma tan directa.

Si pero el a decidido vivir conmigo por su cuenta- dijo de manera calmada.

Decidiendo jugar un poco con el pato acerco su rostro al de este dejando que su nariz pegara contra su mejilla haciendo una pequeña caricia.

La sonrisa de Pepe se curveo aun más sintiéndose conmovido por esa demostración de afecto.

Apartarte diento- rezongó Daffy sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro.

El gato se sintio confundido por el recién hallazgo, todo ese tiempo creyendo que eran mas rivales que amigos y de repente veía que en el fondo de esa relación habia algo mas, aquello lo habia confundido. Pero en cierta forma no era algo tan descabellado, después de todo había muchas cosas que hacían de su relación algo sospechoso. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que vivieran en el mismo lugar, el que pasaran largos ratos en los camerinos del conejo encontrándose a solas… de hecho ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, era algo un tanto obvio.

Petit chanton et moi, vamos en nuestra primera cita apenas- apretó con mas fuerza la mano del gato para después depositar un beso sobre la nariz de este.

Entonces, no esta bien que Bugs y yo estemos interrumpiendo, por lo tanto nos vamos- se puso de pie intentando irse.

Al ver el acto del pato, Sylvestre reacciono de manera inconsciente tomando a Daffy del brazo. De alguna forma el tenerlos ahí lo hacía capaz de sobre llevar aquel nerviosismo que sentía al encontrarse en presencia del zorrillo. Era posible que el emplumado ignorara esto pero al menos para Bugs quedaba claro que el gato necesitaba de su presencia por lo menos por esta cita.

¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato, Doc? Estoy intrigado por la manera en la que han decidido tener una cita- dijo Bugs obligando al pato a sentarse de nuevo e intentando parecer un interés original en la relación del gato y el zorrillo.

E sido yo Monsieur el que lo ha invitado, digamos que me he quedado completamente flechado después de haber tenido que hacer una grabación juntos. Petit Chaton no es tan abierto pero después de insistir, he conseguido este enorme honor de que haya conseguido una cita-

Tomo al gato entre sus brazos abrazándolo de forma amorosa mientras lo besaba en la mejilla, por otro lado Sylvestre intentaba apartarse sintiéndose avergonzado por la acción del zorrillo.

No es que me hayas dejado otra opción. Me seguías todo el día e incluso te escabullías dentro de mi casa- coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del zorrillo intentado apartarlo.

Mientras mas intentaba apartar al zorrillo de si, este lo abrazaba con más fuerza intentando ahora robarle un beso de sus labios. Pero al final fue el gato quien salió ganando, logrando zafarse del agarre de Pepe para entonces salir corriendo del restaurante lo mas lejos posible.

Eso es lo que yo llamo correr- dijo Daffy viendo las llamas sobre el suelo que había Sylvestre.

Pepe corrió hasta la salida del restaurante con la intención de seguir al gato, pero al no verlo por ningún lado opto por regresar. Ya lo había estado persiguiendo bastante en el intento de conseguir una cita con el y ahora que la había conseguido este había huido otra vez.

Bugs miro al zorrillo regresar con su cabeza semibaja

Tal vez dejo el horno encendido en casa y se tuvo que ir, Doc.- dijo intentando consolar al francés.

Monsieur Bunny, Monseiur Duck ¿es posible que alguien llegue a amarme?-

Por supuesto, Doc. Si él lo logro- dijo Bugs con una sonrisa y señalando al pato.

Precisamente, si yo lo…- Daffy razono las palabras del conejo dándose cuenta que habían sido mas un insulto hacia su persona que otra cosa.

Pepe volvió su mirada hacia el par de Looney que discutían junto a el. ¿Cómo era que siendo tan diferentes lograran mantener algún tipo de relación que no fuera el querer matarse el uno al otro? No podía ser por los encantos del pato, quien si tal vez era atractivo, pero tenia una personalidad difícil, entonces… ¿Qué era lo que había visto Bugs?

Monseiur, ¿Cómo es que ha conseguido estar con el pato?- dijo interrumpiendo dentro de la discusión.

Daffy y Bugs hicieron un intercambio de miradas.

Es una larga historia, Doc- corto el conejo.

Demasiado larga para ser contada- prosiguió el pato.

La efusividad de mi amor ha hecho que mi Petit Chaton corriera despavorido. Pero usted Monsieur ha logrado mantener su relación con este difícil pato sin juicio. ¿podría ayudarme a conseguir mi Petit Chaton?- pido de forma cortes.

Bugs miro por un momento los enormes ojos del zorrillo, pudiendo ver la suplica en estos y su necesidad de poder ganarse al gato. Fue así como antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se vio a si mismo aceptando la petición del zorrillo.

-ooooo-oooo-

Suaves masajes sobre sus orejas y se podría decir que se encontraba completamente relajado estando en la cama con el pato sentado en esta ligeramente inclinado, mientras que el dejaba que su cuerpo se recostara sobre el de Daffy sintiendo como sus manos recorrían suavemente sus largas oreja. Sus manos paseaban lentas por el torso del pato mientras que su cabeza permanecía sobre ese cómodo pecho, donde podía escuchar el latir acelerado de su corazón.

El olor a loción y a jabón era detectado fácilmente por su nariz y el tacto del pato comenzaba a arrullarlo.

Ahora si que has metido la pata conejo. ¿Cómo se supone que vas ayudar a Pepe? Ese Zorrillo es un romántico de primera, no hay forma en la que puedas bajar su nivel de romanticismo- dijo Daffy con un tono medio malhumorado y moderado.

Solo es necesario el que pueda controlarlo, además de que necesitare hablar con Sylvestre también, de seguro que esto es algo nuevo para el y el acostumbrarse le tomara tiempo…-

Besos sobre sus orejas y podía sentir la respiración del pato contra ellas.

Tu llevas una buena relación con Sylvestre… es posible que lo mejor sea que tu…- no termino de decir cuando las manos del pato acabaron apartándolo de ese cuerpo emplumado.

Olvídalo, Dientón. Tu te metiste en esto, a mi no me involucres- dijo saliendo de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.

Bugs se volvió rápidamente hacia el pato viéndolo caminar hasta adentrarse en el baño. Siendo Daffy y Sylvestre tan cercanos lo mas posible era que el gato accediera a ser ayudado por el pato. Sylvestre llegaba a ser mas dosil que Daffy, por lo tanto se dejaría llevar por las palabras del emplumado. Esa seria la forma perfecta de ayudarles, Bugs intentando enseñarle a Pepe la forma correcta de llegar al gato y Daffy intentando convencer a dicho gato de darle una oportunidad al zorrillo.

Piénsalo, Duck, seria ayudar a Sylvestre…- dijo poniéndose frente a la puerta del baño.

El pato no tardo en salir con una mueca en su rostro, las palabras del conejo no lo habían convencido ni un poco.

Entonces, tómalo como un favor que te estaría debiendo…-

Apenas y dijo esto cuando la mirada de Daffy volvió a el ahora con una sonrisa burlona. El pato pego al conejo contra la pared colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de este.

¿entonces me deberías un favor, conejo? sabes que podría hacerte hacer algo ridículo ¿cierto?- miro directo hacia esos ojos confiados.

Bugs sabia que se habia echado la soga al cuello con eso de deberle un favor a Daffy, su manera de cobrárselo podría ser mil veces mas cruel de lo que su favor fuese, pero al menos de esta forma conseguiría su ayuda.

Ya lo se Duck. ¿entonces tenemos un trato?- estiro su mano hacia el pato tras haber apartado las manos de este de su pecho.

Una amplia sonrisa malévola ilumino la mirada picara del pato, quien tomo la mano que le ofrecía para que la estrechara y termino besándola burlonamente en la palma. Después entre lazo sus dedos con los de el y aproximándose al conejo lo beso en los labios poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas.

Acabaron los dos recostados en la cama uno en seguida del otro, recostados de forma en que podía verlo de frente. Con ambas manos tomaba una del conejo y la besa lentamente, no sabia cual era su afición con esas manos enguantadas pero le gustaba jugar con ellas, mordiéndolas, besándolas, acariciándolas. Mientras que sentía esas largas patas rosar con las suyas dejando que ese suave pelaje lo tentara a seguir con el juego. Miro el rostro adormilado del conejo.

El dejarse arrullar por esas caricias lentas y hábilmente repartidas se había vuelto necesario para su conciliación del sueño, aun que eran varias las veces en las que acababan haciendo otra cosa que durmiendo. Le fue inevitable el soltar un ligero quejido al sentir una pequeña mordida sobre uno de sus dedos.

El resistirse ante esas formas de persuadirlo, era algo inútil, el pato siempre acababa haciendo que lo besara…

-oooo-

El escapar de las situaciones era común para el, pero ¿en realidad debió de haberlo hecho}?

Se despertó alterado tras haber soñado con la elegante voz del francés, que susurraba su nombre de forma seductora y romántica.

No le gustaba el hecho de tener que admitirlo pero ese zorrillo insistente poseía un algo que lo volvía raramente atractivo y el no podía hacer nada por contrarrestar ese nerviosismo de tenerlo cerca.

El gato se levanto perezoso de su cama para dirigirse a la cocina. Aun era de madrugada por lo tanto aun había tiempo de dormir, pero no sin antes tomar algo que lo ayudase a conciliar el sueño. Se acercó al refrigerador y saco de este lo que era un frasco con leche y tomo directo de este sin molestarse en sacar un vaso.

_Petit Chaton…- _

Esa voz se escucho en su mente revotando en su cabeza y acabo casi ahogándose con la leche que tomaba. Volvió su mirada hacia los lados creyendo que no era un juego de su mente, pero al no ver a nadie y notando la casi completa oscuridad de la casa se dio cuenta que era una jugada sucia de su cerebro.

Debo estar volviéndome loco- dijo para si mismo.

Coloco el frasco devuelta en el refrigerador y camino cansado hasta su cama, sin poder quitar de su mente la figura de ese zorrillo francés.

Apenas y se acostó cuando el sonido del teléfono lo obligo a salir de la cama otra vez.

Levanto el teléfono y se lo llevo hasta su oreja.

Hola…- dijo mientras bostezaba.

Petit Chaton…-

La expresión de sueño fue apartada de su rostro con brusquedad cambiando por una de pánico. Sintió su corazón alterarse de sobre manera y miro a su alrededor paniqueado, intentando descubrir si el zorrillo se habia escabullido dentro de su casa otra vez, pero no vio y la casa seguía silenciosa.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto con un tono miedoso.

Petit Chaton, yo… perdón… Petit Chaton-

La voz del zorrillo zona extrañamente triste, algo por de mas de raro en el, por lo general cuando lo llamaba escuchaba inmediatamente esas palabras amorosas dichas con toques francés y románticos. Era algo empalagoso pero… dentro de si sentía un gusto por esa forma tan amorosa con la que le hablaba.

Lo siguiente que escucho fue el sonido de un suspiro cargado de desconsuelo y tras de el una serie de "pips" que le indicaban que el francés había colgado ya.

Regreso a su cama, pensativo por la extraña llamada y la voz nada alegre de Pepe. Se recostó con su vista en el techo y fue cuando realizo que no seria capaz de pegar el ojo por el resto de la noche.

-ooo-oooo-

Tener que involucrarse en asuntos que no eran de su interés, no era precisamente algo que le diera mucho gusto hacer, pero aun asi estaba camino hacia la zona de descanso donde sabia que encontraría al gato que estaba buscando.

La primera serie de grabaciones había acabado y les habían otorgado un tiempo para que pudieran almorzar algo rápido para entonces volver a su trabajo de hacerla de Looneys.

¿Qué hay de nuevo, Duck? ¿ya te has puesto de acuerdo con el gato?- pregunto Bugs dándole alcance al pato mientras que lo veía dirigirse al área de descanso

La voz del conejo lo tomo por sorpresa haciendo que diera un pequeño salto.

¿Qué demo…? ¡en eso estoy, conejo!- respondió de forma agresiva. – ¡no presiones!-

No lo hago, Daff. Solo era una pregunta- replico de manera tranquila.

Se adentraron en el lugar que estaba como siempre lleno de ruido y desastres por todos lados, unos jugando con la comida, otros peleándose y unos mas correteándose.

Bugs miro por el lugar logrando localizar al zorrillo que estaba buscando.

Recuerda, Duck. Intenta no perder los estribos- lo tomo discretamente de la mano.

Si, ya lo se.-

Una sonrisa por parte del conejo y la mano de este solto la suya para dirigirse hacia Pepe, mientras que el caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaba Sylvestre persiguiendo a Piolin quien volaba alrededor de la mesa con el gato persiguiéndolo muy de cerca con la intención de atraparlo.

Veo un lindo patito- dijo el canario deteniéndose de golpe haciendo que Sylvestre también se detuviera.

El gato volvió su mirada solo para encontrarse con la figura del pato acercándose a el

Si, es un lindo patito- volvió a decir el canario con su típica voz tierna.

Si, lo que digas perico.- dijo el pato de manera arrogante.

¡Soy un canario!- dijo Piolín sintiéndose ofendido por la equivocación del pato.

Lo que seas, perico, canario, es igual.- volvió su mirada hacia el gato tras haber apartado al canario de su camino.

Sylvestre miro con duda hacia el pato pero este no le dijo nada solo lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta una mesa pasando frente a otra en la cual estaba Bugs sentado con Pepe, quien apenas y lo miro.

Espera ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- intento soltarse del agarre pero la mano de Daffy tomaba la suya con fuerza.

Llegaron hasta la mesa indicada que estaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraba sentado el zorrillo con el conejo. El pato lo obligo a sentarse para después ponerse frente a el.

Mira, felino. Como soy una persona de un corazón bondadoso y como eres un gran amigo para mi, entonces te ayudare en los problemas que tienes con cierto personaje…- señalo discretamente hacia el zorrillo.

¡¿ayudarme?!- dijo enfureciéndose ante el carácter egocéntrico del pato. - ¡yo no necesito ninguna ayuda en este tipo de cosas!-

El pato se limito a sonreír de forma burlona y se aproximo a colocar una mano sobre el hombro del felino.

Si salir corriendo en tu primera cita no es una llamada de ayuda, entonces ¿Qué es Sylvestre?- intento no reírse.

Aparto de un manotazo la mano del pato sintiéndose tanto avergonzado como realmente iracundo.

No salí corriendo, solo… solo quería tomar un poco de aire- escupió respondiendo rápidamente.

Por supuesto….- arqueo una ceja viéndolo escéptico. – entonces nos vemos para comer mas tarde-

¿para comer?- repitió confundido.

Voy a ayudarte con tus problemas inexistentes de pánico.- se puso de pie.

Coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del gato y dándole un par de palmadas en esta se retiro aun con esa sonrisa burlona.

Entonces nos veremos en mi casa, Doc.- menciono Bugs poniéndose de pie.

Si, Monsieur…- sonrió el zorrillo.

Sylvestre miro hacia el pato quien acabo saliendo del lugar siendo acompañado por el conejo. Fue hasta entonces cuando los vio juntos que recordó el hecho de que el conejo y pato estaban envueltos en una relación. Lo pensó por un segundo… tal vez el aceptar la ayuda del pato no sea tan malo como el creía, después de todo había conseguido ser mas que un simple amigo del aquel famoso conejo….


	2. Chapter 2

Era de tarde ya y el esperaba en la salida del estudio la llegada de cierto gato bicolor con el cual tenia un compromiso pendiente.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio harto de tener que esperar. La paciencia jamás seria su aliada.

Las puertas del estudio se abrieron haciendo que volviera su mirada hacia ellas, esperando ver al gato, pero solo acabo viendo la figura de Pepe quien salía acompañado del conejo.

Miro al conejo, quien venia envuelto en la conversación con el zorrillo y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Lo observo detenidamente hasta que el conejo levanto su vista acabando por chocar con la suya. Meses saliendo y le seguía avergonzando el hecho de que el orejudo se diera cuenta de cuando se detenía a contemplarlo.

.Bugs sonrió dejando su conversación para acercarse al pato.

Nos vemos en la noche, Duck.- anuncio con tranquilidad.

Monsieur Duck. Espero que no le moleste el que me robe a su conejo por unas cuantas tardes- dijo con su acento francés.

Daffy volvió su vista hacia el zorrillo, claro estaba que no podia decirle lo mucho que le estaba molestando el hecho de verlo partir en compañía de zorrillo tan mas enamoradizo, pero tampoco le daría el gusto al conejo de sacar a relucir sus celos de forma tan sencilla.

¿Qué acaso estamos casados como para que me moleste?- soltó con un tono agresivo.

Entonces, no tengo de que preocuparme- sonrió de forma picara.

Trago saliva con dificultad al verlo sonreír de esa manera ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Era como si estuviese planeando hacer algo con el conejo. Una sensación de desconfianza lo invadió con más fuerza y dirigió su vista hacia el conejo que permanecía tranquilo mirando hacia la calle esperando por la llegada de la limosina y parecía completamente ajeno a la conversación.

Estaba apunto de responder ante el comentario del zorrillo, pero antes de que dijera cualquier cosa la llegada de la Limo del conejo impidió el que sus palabras salieran.

Nos vemos Monsieur Duck- dijo Pepe guiñándole el ojo al pato.

Vio al zorrillo adentrarse en la limo y después al conejo. Respiro hondo tragándose su ego por un momento y se acercó al fino carro.

¿podrías comprarme chocolates mientras estas fuera?- soltó la pregunta parándose junto a la puerta del conejo.

¿chocolates?- ladeo su cabeza sorprendido por la petición.

Hacia muchísimo tiempo que el pato no le pedía chocolates, pero era algo que no le iba a negar.

Esta bien Du…-

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas por los labios del pato besándolo inocentemente y de forma tan rápida que apenas y logro sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los de él. Pero aun así sonrió en cuanto lo sintió separarse. Sabía que el hacer eso de forma tan repentina en un momento no tan apropiado, le había costado más trabajo del que parecía.

Que no se te olviden conejo tonto- soltó de manera agresiva, para después apartarse con fingida tranquilidad.

Bugs no dijo nada solo hizo señales a su chofer de que avanzara.

La sonrisa de Pepe se había ampliado al ver el acto del pato, sabia que había logrado despertar en el una sensación de celos revueltos con desconfianza, pero aquello no era mas que su forma de ayudar hacia aquella pareja, después de todo el que parecía mas atento en aquella relación era el conejo. Entonces… no estaría de mas el echarle una mano al pato para que este se volviera mas detallista y considerado.

Ya estoy aquí- dijo Silvestre acercándose al pato de mala gana.

Daffy se volvió hacia el mirando la cara de molestia del felino.

Vamos, entonces "Petit Chaton"- dijo de forma burlona haciendo que un sonrojo se posara en el rostro del gato.

¡No me llames así!- grito molesto siguiendo los pasos del pato quien ahora se dirigía al carro que los esperaba. - ¡soy más alto que tu, Daffy!-

Apenas y se adentraron en la limo cuando la discusiones entre ellos comenzaron, siendo el pato quien sacaba los argumentos mas ridículos e ilógicos ante los cuales Silvestre acababa vacilando y dudando en sus respuestas.

Por otro lado estaba el conejo y el zorrillo, se encontraban dentro de la casa del conejo teniendo un tiempo de calma. Era extraño que saliera con otros Looneys de esta forma pero ahí se encontraba frente al francés intentando no marearse con el aromo de todas lociones que esta tenia que usar para poder ocultar el otro aroma propio de su naturaleza, pero este a pesar de los perfumes seguía sobresaliendo un poco.

Bugs preparo algo rápido de comer.

El zorrillo volvió su mirada hacia el grisáceo observando la tranquilidad del conejo.

Entonces, dime Monsieur ¿Cómo es que soporta estar alrededor del Canard sin devorárselo a besos? A mi me seria imposible el estar junto a mi amado y permanecer tranquilo.- soltó un suspiro triste. – claro que Silvestre se la pasa huyendo de mi… y es por eso que no he tenido la oportunidad de besarlo ni siquiera un vez ¿dígame como le hace usted para estar con Canard mas fou et spéciale?

Eso es sencillo, Doc. Daffy y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, es por eso que el estar con él es sencillo, lo conozco demasiado bien y sé que hay cosas que el sencillamente no aprobaría que hiciéramos.- tomo un poco del agua que tenia enfrente. – si me la pasara intentando besándolo todo el día lo mas seguro es que me botara.-

No era que no le atrajera la idea de permanecer todo el día de romántico con el pato, pero era un estilo que no iba del todo bien con ninguno de los dos. El pato era bastante reservado, pasaba mas tiempo armándole riña que lanzándose palabras amorosas. Además de que, a el también le resultaría incomodo si el pato se diera a la tarea de atosigarlo con su amor las 24 horas

Silvestre es incluso más… tímido y torpe que Daffy, es por eso mismo que tienes que darle su tiempo, Doc. No intentar comértelo a besos desde el primer día.-

Pepe se detuvo a pensar por un momento en las palabras del conejo paseando una de sus manos por pelo de la cabeza dejando que sus dedos sacudieran ese pelo bicolor.

Era extraño, el siempre había pensado que mientras mas demostraciones de cariño hubiera en una relación, mas fuerte se volvía. Pero el conejo tenía razón, sabía que la timidez era una de las razones por las cuales el gato acababa huyendo despavorido.

Entonces, ¿me propones que le de menos amor?- soltó la pregunta haciendo que los ojos del conejo volvieran a él.

Puedes quererlo como siempre, pero dejándole su distancia. Solo básate en sus reacciones, si algo no le gusta te lo hará saber intento huir y si algo le gusta entonces se quedara.- respondió de la forma mas relajada comenzando a tomar porciones de la comida que acababa de servir.

¡Pero es que yo podría bajarle el sol, la luna y las estrellas si fuera necesario!- dijo el zorrillo poniéndose de pie y golpeando ligeramente la mesa. - ¿Qué acaso usted no haría lo mismo por su Canard?-

Bugs soltó un suspiro de cansancio, si que seria difícil el poder convencer a un enamorado tan apasionado como resultaba ser el zorrillo, y dentro de si se compadecía del gato quien si lo quería tendría que poner de su parte para poder comprender aquel amor tan sofocante.

Puedes bajarle el sol, la luna, las estrellas, hasta al mismo Zeus si quieres, pero si el solo quiere tu amor, entonces ¿para que bajar todo lo demás?- se acercó un poco mas al zorrillo. – todo se basa en el conocimiento mutuo, Doc. Si tu amor por él es tan fuerte entonces comprenderás que hay limites.-

¿Cuál es su limite Monsieur Bunny?- soltó la pregunta con una sonrisa picara para sentarse nuevamente.

Daffy es un caso demasiado especial como para establecer un límite fijo, ese pato tiende a cambiar de un momento a otro cuando menos me lo espero. Puede cambiar de feliz a dramático, de dramático a enojado, de enojado a lunático, de cansado a hiperactivo, de hiperactivo a coqueto, de coqueto a amargado, de amargado a egocéntrico… y todo en cuestión de un chasqueo-

Pepe miro con comprensión al conejo, quien había dicho todo aquello sin siquiera alterarse en lo mas mínimo, como si fuera algo de lo mas normal, y es que el tiempo si había funcionado para ambos. El aprender a sobrellevar aquellos cambios bruscos de estado fue algo que había aprendido sin siquiera darse cuenta, como si su personalidad se adaptara por completo a la del pato.

-ooooooooooo-

El ceño fruncido de ambos, un rasguño el brazo del pato y un moretón en la mejilla del gato.

Una discusión los había llevado a la perdida de sus casillas de ambos y ahora estaban en un restaurante mirándose ofendidos el uno con el otro.

Había hecho precisamente lo que el conejo dijo que no hiciera, recordaba bien sus palabras siendo repetidas con su típica voz entre burlona y tranquila. "Duck, _intenta no perder los estribos", _pero la verdad era que si los había perdido. Aun que el recurrir a la violencia no había sido cosa suya, sino del gato quien se había encrespado en cuanto lo escucho burlarse del sobrenombre que el zorrillo le tenia "_Petit Chato."_

Comieron rápidamente sin cruzar palabra alguna y después acabaron saliendo del restaurante. Daffy pensando en dejar el asunto de lado, después de todo no tenia tanto interés de cobrarle un favor a Bugs, ni tampoco era asunto suyo el que el gato no pudiera congeniar bien con el zorrillo.

Bueno yo me largo de aquí, después de todo ambos sabemos que en verdad no te gusta el francés- dijo pisándose la lengua sintiéndose aun ofendido con el gato.

Eso no es cierto.- menciono el gato en voz baja.

Daffy se detuvo en seco y volvió su mirada hacia el gato mientras caminaban por esa angosta calle en la que se encontraban.

No es que no me guste, es que no me gusta que tenga que estar todo el condenado día intentando besarme, abrazarme, tomarme la mano, susurrándome cosas extrañas en francés…- dijo comenzando a perder el control nuevamente, sintiéndose realmente molesto.

No es que no te guste que haga eso- menciono el pato ahora de forma tranquila. – lo que te disgusta es el momento en que lo hace. Pero debes de comprender que el zorrillo es francés, tienen el romance flotando como corazones por su sangre.-

Razonando las palabras del emplumado se dio cuenta que este tal vez, tan solo tal vez tenia la razón. Después de todo lo que en realidad odiaba de que hiciera todas esas cosas tan sofocantemente amorosas, era el hecho de que hacían que su corazón latiera extremadamente rápido, que se sintiera mareado y hasta un tanto avergonzado.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna del gato, el emplumado volvió su mirada hacia el notando la expresión pensativa en su rostro comprendiendo ahora que estaba empezando a razonar las cosas. Termino soltando un bufido y dejo que una de sus manos diera una ligera palmada sobre la espalda del gato.

Deberías de darle una oportunidad, Silvestre. Si te gusta, si en realidad sientes algo, entonces tienes que poner de tu parte.- su dedo golpeo ligeramente contra esa nariz roja. – yo como el gran maestro del romance que soy…- dijo el pato ahora alardeando.

Silvestre levanto una ceja mirando escéptico hacia el pato, quien ahora retomaba su egocéntrica y comenzaba a hablar de esa forma orgullosa. No hizo mas que rodar los ojos pensando en un "_aquí vamos otra vez…"_ al ver la forma su forma extraña de actuar del pato.

… tengo toda la sabiduría para poder guiarte mi amigo sin rumbo.- volvió a golpear contra la espalda del gato pero ahora con más fuerza. – todo se basa en el conocimiento y esfuerzo-

¿conocimiento y esfuerzo? ¿acaso en eso basas tu relación con Bugs? Porque si es así entonces yo no veo…- no logro terminar cuando vio la cara de molestia del pato.

Conocimiento porque por encima de todo ese tonto conejo y yo llevamos años de conocernos, y esfuerzo, porque tienes que aprender a poner de tu parte para estar con el-

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, el pato no se equivocaba en absoluto. No lo habida pensado pero el hecho de que Daffy y Bugs, los Looney que mantenían una notable rivalidad, estuviesen juntos, era un hecho por demás de extraño. Debía de ser difícil para Daffy estar con la persona que lo quito de su pedestal para ponerlo en segundo lugar, y que no conforme con eso al momento de grabar acababa siendo su escalón para que el conejo luciera victorioso como siempre.

¿Qué aquello no era mas un tipo de relación dolorosa que cualquier otra cosa? Bugs tenia talento, claro que si… pero el pato… él era punto y apartarte; el podía hacer de todo, absolutamente de todo, con todas esas facetas que era capaz de tener, con ese carisma, ingenuidad, inmadurez, egocentrismo, narcisismo e incluso valentía, era capaz de desarrollar el papel que le pusieran enfrente sin importar de que se tratara.

El habida tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con el y sencillamente el verlo actuar de esa forma tan divertida e inteligente era algo que todos los Looneys que habían llegado a trabajar con el, llegaban a admirar.

Entonces si… lo mas seguro es que todo ese asunto de estar con Bugs debía de ser complicado de sobrellevar para el….

¿Entonces piensas darle una oportunidad?-

Silvestre volvió sus pies al tema sintiéndose nuevamente incomodo por tener que hablarlo, pero tratándose de Daffy, entonces las cosas lucia un tanto mas relajadas. Por alguna razón tenia el presentimiento de que lo comprendía.

Claro que se la daré… pero… ¿Cómo supones que evite el salir corriendo cada vez que lo tengo cerca? Me es inevitable el no sentirme tan…- se detuvo en seco, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Aquello era más de lo que el pato necesitaba saber.

Daffy esbozo una sonrisa y después una carcajada. Lo comprendía, lo comprendía mejor de lo que le gustaría confesar. A él le había pasado igual, el acostumbrarse a esa sensación de tener una bomba acme apunto de explotar en vez de corazón, para el también había sido realmente frustrante en un principio. Aun que el nunca había tenido la cobardía de salir corriendo, aun que muchas veces el pánico de sentirse besado por el conejo en un principio, lo hacia desearlo.

Silvestre sintió su rostro enrojecer frente aquella carcajada y levanto uno de sus puños, amenazando con golpear al pato.

Entonces si te debe de gustar mucho ese zorrillo- soltó controlando su risa. – piensa en que cada vez que sales corriendo no haces mas que lastimarlo, porque es como si lo estuvieras rechazando-

¡eso no es cierto! ¡yo no lo…!- replico ante la acusación

si salir huyendo no es como un rechazo entonces… ¿Qué lo es, gato?-

Dentro de si sabía que el pato tenía razón, aun cuando su timidez fuese la que lo apartara de él, el salir corriendo de esa forma le dejaba la idea al zorrillo de que no lo quería.

¿Qué sugieres?- salpico un poco el rostro del pato al hablar. - ¡¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer?!- todo esto lo decía con un tono de incomodidad.

Eso es fácil, no salgas corriendo como un verdadero "petit chaton" asustado. También podrías soltarle uno que otro cumplido, cualquier pequeña cosa que le digas lo volverá loco-

El pato lo decía todo de forma tan sencilla que por un segundo llego a pensar que podría hacerlo, que podia dar ese paso de comenzar a salir con el zorrillo. Pero después llego el recuerdo de este con su voz francesa y esa mirada picara tan suya, y rápidamente se sintió nervioso otra vez.

-00000-

Pepe sostenía con cierta impaciencia el teléfono, terminando de marcar rápidamente el número se llevo el auricular hacia su oreja esperando la respuesta.

Daffy detuvo sus pasos al escuchar el sonar del celular del gato, quien de mala gana lo saco y lo atendió sin siquiera molestarse en ver quien lo llamaba.

_Petit CHaton….- _

Esas palabras salieron antes de que el pudiera mencionar silaba alguna.

Rápidamente los nervios atacaron contra el y se acercó al pato intentando darle el celular para que fuera el quien se encargara, pero este acabo rodeando su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra forzando el celular contra su oído dejando relativamente cerca su rostro al de él.

Hola… Pepe- respondió al fin.

El zorrillo se alegró de inmediato al escuchar la voz del gato.

_Petit Chaton, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo, mañana por la tarde?- _

Silvestre lo pensó por un segundo y miro hacia el pato quien no hacia más que mirarlo con el ceño fruncido entre intrigado y un tanto desesperado por su actitud.

Acabo soltando la respuesta, la cual fue escuchada por el zorrillo haciendo que el corazón de este palpitara el triple de fuerte, pero había un pequeño detalle que no le parecía del todo adecuado, aun que si esa era la condición para que pudiera salir con el, entonces… estaba bien.

Pepe volvió su mirada hacia el conejo que permanecía en la mesa con una taza de café frente a él y un libro en un de sus manos.

¿y bien, Doc?- pregunto levantando su mirada hacia el zorrillo.

Acepto, pero al parecer su Canard nos va acompañar- dijo de forma tranquila mientras se acercaba al conejo.

¿Daffy? Pero…. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de que no se entrometa.-

Para nada Monsieur Bunny, si están ustedes ahí las cosas se verán menos tensas además de que tal vez su romance se haga lo suficientemente contagioso como para desencadenar algo- le guiño el ojo de forma picara dando a conocer un poco de sus planes para el gato.

¿romance?- murmuro para si mismo mostrándose desconocido ante esta palabra.

Claro que había momentos en los que Daffy mostraba todos sus sentimientos en forma de caricias y besos pero encontrándose en publico ¿en verdad el mostraría algún tipo de afecto?

Bugs acabo accediendo a acompañarlos también, para después dejar ir al zorrillo quien con pequeños saltos alegres salió de su casa agradeciéndole con una voz entre coqueta y traviesa.

-ooooo-

Daffy se adentro en el lugar cerrando de golpe la puerta descargando toda su molestia en este acto. Pensaba que solo era cosa de darle un empujón al gato, pero tener que asistir a otra cita no era parte de su plan.

Extrañamente la casa estaba en completo silencio y las luces estaban apagadas ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera? ¿Qué hora era? Había estado tan envuelto en el asunto de Silvestre que se había olvidado por completo del tiempo.

Camino con cansancio y se asomo primeramente en la cocina viendo solamente sobre la mesa lo que era un paquete de color plateado. Se acercó a este y quitando el delicado moño azul logro abrir la mediana caja dejando a descubrir la variedad de chocolates amargos que contenía. Después de todo el conejo si había comprado los chocolates, aun cuando se los había pedido solamente para poder tener una excusa para acercarse.

Tomo la caja sin pensárselo dos veces y se dirigió hacia la sala donde acabo viendo al conejo, recostado en el sillón mas amplio con su libro recargado sobre su pecho.

¿Conocimiento y esfuerzo? Aun cuando se lo dijera al gato, el no podia estar seguro de que en eso se basa esa extraña relación que mantenía con Bugs. El conejo era frustrantemente paciente con el. Podía incendiar la casa y el conejo no haría mayor cosa que darle una limitada reprensión, tal vez llegaba a exasperarlo un poco pero nunca perdía sus estribos con el. Esta era tan solo una de las cosas que el conejo llegaba a tener para con el emplumado… y el… ¿Qué era lo que el hacia por el conejo? Bugs cocinaba, lo despertaba, aguantaba su malhumor, ignoraba sus insultos, se reía de sus tonterías y presentaba una extraña adoración por su torpeza. El en cambio lo único que podía ofrecer era un su compañía… pero aun esta a su parecer llegaba a verse afectada por su alocado estado de animo.

Lo conocía desde hacia años y nunca había cambiado su trato hacia él, podría ser que frente a las cámaras el no fuera mas que el escalón, el rival siempre celoso del conejo, pero… siempre le tendría cierta envidia por esa personalidad casi siempre paciente. Aun cuando él lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, el demostrar sus sentimientos de forma mas abierta era sencillamente imposible, el tocarlo de manera dulce, incluso en lo privado le resultaba difícil el comportarse como lo hacia.

¿Hacia lo suficiente? ¿En verdad daba lo suficiente de si? Odiaba adentrarse en sus pensamientos como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, prefería mantener sus preguntas ocultas detrás de cortinas oscuras más sin embargo a veces esas cortinas no llegaba a ser suficientes para ocultarlas y salían a relucir. Esa falta de confianza de estar haciendo las cosas bien. ¿Qué pensaría el conejo si lo viera dudando? Él siempre se mostraría orgulloso y egocéntrico, narcisista incluso. Pero… solo era una forma de ocultar su desconfianza en su andar, la manera en la que se mentía incluso a si mismo.

Se inclino ligeramente hacia el conejo viéndolo dormir profundamente y sin siquiera percatarse una mueca se mostro en su pico.

Se esforzaba tanto por transmitir lo que sentía, y aun así ante sus ojos parecía que no era suficiente. Pero tampoco podía dar mas de si ¿acaso el conejo lo notaba? Permanecía a su lado, soportando su falta de atención, su falta de paciencia y sus arranques hiperactivos, sus desbordes de locura e incoherencia… ¿eso quería decir que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien?

El conejo se movió tras haber soltando un pequeño quejido y acabo acostado de lado tirando el libro al piso.

Daffy observo por un segundo el espacio que sobraba en aquel sillón y sin pensárselo demasiado se sentó ocupándolo. Tomo uno de los chocolates y se lo adentro en la boca sintiendo el adictivo sabor pasear por su boca y en cuanto lo mordió un sabor a dulce lo invadió por completo.

Perdiste los estribos ¿cierto, Daff?-

La voz del conejo lo tomo por sorpresa mientras comía otro de los chocolates.

Bugs acerco una de sus manos hacia el rasguño que la garra del gato había dejado en el brazo del pato.

Me burle del _Petit Chaton_- rio al decir el sobrenombre.


	3. Chapter 3

Hacia tanto tiempo que no iban a un lugar de ese tipo que el simple hecho de encontrarse ahí parecía tan solo un vago recuerdo de sus antiguos tiempos donde se la pasaban disfrutando de aquel lugar.

Ahora bien el pato se encontraba impaciente frente a la entrada, queriendo adentrarse en el lugar lo antes posible. El gato por otra parte estaba nervioso, sentía sus músculos rígidos y se repetía mentalmente que no saldría corriendo.

¿podemos esperarlo adentro?- pregunto Daffy acercándose al gato.

No, Dijo que nos veríamos aquí afuera…- respondió de forma tensa.

Apenas y dijo esto cuando a lo lejos pudo ver la figura del francés acercándose con una sonrisa bien plasmada en su rostro. Inconscientemente el gato busco la mano de Daffy y tomo esta entrelazando sus dedos entre los del pato, descargando sus nervios sobre esa suave mano.

El agarre del gato lo tomo por sorpresa, su mano era estrujada con tanta fuerza que sentía que algo iba a rompérsele.

Petit Chaton, me alegra que estés aquí- menciono con su típica mirada coqueta.

Hola, Pepe…- dijo respondiendo ante el saludo.

El zorrillo volvió sus ojos picarescos hacia el pato y se enfoco principalmente en la mano de este, que permanecía entrelazada con la del gato. No dijo nada solo se limito a ampliar su sonrisa como si se tuviera algo entre manos y volviendo su mirada hacia atrás de él le abrió paso al conejo quien venia con los boletos en su mano.

Daffy dio un pequeño salto al ver al conejo, no lo había visto en toda la mañana. Cuando se había levantado el conejo ya no se encontraba en la cama y tampoco lo había podido ver a la hora del desayuno ni en el almuerzo.

Aquí están los boletos, Doc.- dijo con tranquilidad.

¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- soltó la pregunta tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de pensarla.

Pero que coincidencia, Duck. No sabia que ibas a venir.- sonrió burlón.

El pato no se había tomado la molestia en mencionarle nada de que iba a acompañar Silvestre en otra cita con el zorrillo, pero como le había dicho a Pepe que iba a ir, entonces ahí se encontraba.

Aparto su vista del ceño fruncido del pato, y la acabo posando en la del gato que tomaba la de su pato con tanta fuerza. Una ligera sensación de celos se poso sobre su cuerpo, pero se contuvo repitiéndose que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Parece que quieres romperle la mano, Doc. – menciono indiferente.

Tanto el pato como el gato volvieron sus miradas hacia sus manos y rápidamente se soltaron.

¿Vamos, Petit Chaton?- murmuro el zorrillo pasando junto al felino.

Daffy se cubrió el pico intentando ocultar su risa ante el sobrenombre, pero Silvestre pudo notar fácilmente su burla contenida por lo que acabo lanzando una mirada amenazadora hacia el pato.

Con los boletos en mano se adentraron a lo que era el parque temático, donde el zorrillo había tenido la magnifica idea de realizar su cita con el gato. Un ambiente menos acogedor que el de un restaurante podría ayudar a que las cosas salieran bien.

Tanto los ojos del pato como los del conejo se iluminaron al ver el lugar y el sin numero de juegos y montañas rusas.

El paraíso…- murmuro el conejo. – claro que sin zanahorias no es totalmente un Edén-

Rápidamente el pato se apropió del mapa del parque para buscar un buen juego al cual subirse.

¿Qué les parece si nos dividimos? Así podrán ir a donde ustedes qui…- trato de decir el conejo pero la voz del gato lo interrumpió de inmediato.

Vamos a este- señalo Silvestre quien veía el mapa junto con Daffy.

El pato miro hacia el lugar que señalaba el gato y accedió de inmediato.

¡Tenemos que subir a este!- repitieron en unísono mostrándole el lugar señalado tanto al zorrillo como al conejo.

Me parece bi…en…- no término cuando vio tanto al gato como al pato adelantarse eufóricos hacia el juego.

Bugs y Pepe se limitaron a hacer un simple intercambio de miradas al verlos correr como niños, tal vez el haberlos traído a un lugar con tantas distracciones como ese no había sido precisamente la mejor opción.

Y precisamente para reconfirmar sus pensamientos, durante lo que eran por lo menos tres horas el pato y gato se la pasaron corriendo de un lado al otro subiendo y bajando de los juegos, claro que Bugs y Pepe también se subían, pero mas de una vez les toco sentarse juntos ya que sus citas se encontraban demasiado envueltos en sus conversaciones como para tan siquiera notarlos. El que más lo lamentaba era el conejo, quien veía con culpabilidad como Daffy raptaba toda la atención del gato, haciendo que la presencia de Pepe quedara desplazada.

Pepe soltó un pequeño suspiro viendo como el gato reía, discutía y hasta rodeaba el cuello del pato con uno de sus brazos. ¿Cómo poder lograr algo así con el?

Lo lamento, Doc. Sé que estábamos aquí para ayudarlo, pero al parecer Daffy…-

Esta bien, Monsieur. Supongo que puedo esperar.- volvió su mirada hacia el conejo mientras caminaban detrás del pato y el gato.

Entonces lo pensó. Aquello debía de ser un tanto molesto para el conejo, ver como el pato se carcajeaba e iba gritado "WHOO HOO" de un lado para otro siendo acompañado por el gato. ¿Cuál seria la mejor forma de atrapar la atención de aquellos dos?

Sonrió de forma picara para entonces aventurarse a poner en practica la remota idea que había golpeado contra su cabeza. Si ellos se estaban divirtiendo juntos ¿Por qué el no podia hacerlo con el conejo?

Termino tomando la mano del conejo y separándose de ese par de bicolores acabaron subiéndose a otras atracciones, dejando por completo a Daffy y a Silvestre.

El estar con Bugs no llegaba a producirle la misma agitación que cuando se encontraba con el gato, pero no iba a negar que el conejo era una compañía prometedora, con esa personalidad tan relajada, egocéntrica y hasta traviesa, estaba teniendo la cita que le hubiese gustado tener con el gato.

No solamente era divertido sino que tenia cierto atractivo que hacia que el tenerlo cerca fuese un tanto placentero.

Al otro lado del mismo parque se encontraba el gato esperando con ansias la entrada al siguiente juego, mientras que Daffy le sacaba risas contándole cosas sin lógica. Esa extraña incomodidad que podia sentir al estar con el zorrillo, no se hacia presente cuando se encontraba con el pato. A pesar de que podia ser malhumorado también llegaba a ser bastante simpático y alocado, con esa sonrisa un tanto orgullosa y esa manera de pensar creyendo que era el mejor, no hacia mas que hacerlo reír. Claro que tenían sus desacuerdos, pero no era nada que con una pequeña discusión no pudieran solucionar, y ahora que lo miraba detenidamente se daba cuenta de algo que había pensado años antes, el pato no era para nada de mal parecer; por el contrario el emplumado poseía un atractivo que hacia que el discutirle fuese mas difícil.

_Entonces esto es lo que siente Bugs….- _Pensó por un segundo antes de entrar en razón. - _¡Bugs!... ¡Pepe!- _

Tomo al pato por los brazos tras ver que detrás de ellos no había nadie más que gente desconocida.

¡Sufferin' succotash! ¡¿Dónde están el zorrillo y el conejo?!-

Dichas palabras golpearon contra la cabeza de Daffy mientras que Silvestre lo sacudía.

¡Espera, Basta!- dijo molesto apartando al gato de si y quitando parte de la saliva escupida de su rostro. – No deben de estar muy lejos, tal vez fueron a tomar algo…- dijo con cierta despreocupación.

Pero solo fue cuestión de unos segundos para que el pato repensara en el hecho de que Bugs se encontraba solo con nadie más y nadie menos que Pepe Le Pew, el adulador y romántico zorrillo que de no ser por su aroma traería a todas las chicas besando el piso. No solo por su atractivo sino también por su excelente manejo de las palabras, ese vocabulario francés hacia que todo sonara mas sensual en su hablar. Sin detenerse a pensarlo mas tomo a Silvestre por la muñeca y salieron ambos del juego con la disposición de buscar a quienes les faltaban.

Recorrieron todo el parque, mirando de un lado al otro. Dentro de las tiendas de recuerdos, en las filas para los juegos, en las filas para las montañas rusas, en los baños, en las tiendas de comida, hasta en el lugar de las cosas perdidas.

¿Donde pueden estar?- pregunto el gato mirando hacia el pato.

¡hemos buscado en todos lados! ¿no es cierto?- respiro hondo retomando el aliento tras haber estado corriendo por el lugar.

Silvestre saco el mapa del lugar y acercándose al pato se dispusieron a verlo y a eliminar los lugares donde ya habían buscado, haciendo que al final solo quedaran tres lugares posibles; la mansión embrujada, el laberinto y la casa de espejos. En cualquiera de ellos estarían solos, en un lugar reducido y oscuro… aquello no podia ser bueno.

Lo pensaron por un segundo sin saber a cual de los tres dirigirse y al final acabaron por decidirse por la mansión embrujada. Así que corrieron hacia el lugar sin detenerse siquiera a retomar sus fuerzas.

El conejo rio al escuchar las extrañas frases francesas del zorrillo, quien se limitaba a platicarle de todas las chicas que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Se encontraban en la fila para entrar en la mansión embrujada y debía de admitir que Pepe Le Pew había resultado ser todo un personaje interesante, con esas miradas coquetas que les lanzaba a las chicas haciendo que estas se ruborizaran. El zorrillo podia conquistar a quien fuera y ahora se preguntaba la razón por la cual Silvestre se resistía ante esos encantos tan naturales. El verlo interactuar con la simple mirada con otros chicas le demostraba lo fácil que se le hacia el conseguirse a quien fuera, pero mas que nada le hacia entender porque era la necedad de estar con el gato; Silvestre representaba en cierta forma un reto, este no solo requería de sonrisas coquetas y palabrería francesa, sino que tenia que ponerle interés y mas atención.

Aun que no podia decir que se encontraba del todo cómodo, después de todo de vez en cuando podia ver esa actitud coqueta dirigida hacia él, claro que de forma muy sutil, pero para un "don juan" como el resultaba ser, era fácil el saber cuando alguien le llegaba a coquetear aun que fuera de la forma mas discreta.

No tardaron mucho en adentrase en el juego. Tenían que caminar por lo que era un enorme corredizo que tras haber dado tres pasos se quedo en completa oscuridad.

Bugs camino tranquilo, era raro el que pudieran asustarlo, así que cada vez que alguien aparecía de la nada gritando e intentando asustarlo, el no hacia mas que reírse del fallido intento de sacarle algún grito.

Pepe por otro lado caminaba con la misma tranquilidad que el conejo, para esas cosas resultaba tener nervios de acero. Era entonces tan frio como cualquier otro europeo.

El conejo siguió caminando en la oscuridad y fue cuando escucho los gritos de las demás personas que comenzaban a volverse mas recurrentes. Sintiendo que algo andaba mal estaba apunto de darse la vuelta cuando algo o alguien acabo estrellándose contra su cuerpo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto el zorrillo al escuchar a Bugs caer al suelo.

Sin poder ver nada Pepe se inclino hacia donde suponía que había escuchado al conejo caer y apenas y se acercó cuando sintió una suavidad y un calor posarse sobre sus labios de forma accidental.

Las luces del lugar se volvieron a encender y fue cuando el zorrillo pudo ver al gato quien accidentalmente había acabado juntando sus labios con los de el al momento de intentar levantarse.

Silvestre abrió sus ojos tan grandes como pudo y por un momento toda la coloración de su cuerpo se disolvió, quedándose en blanco.

Al ver que el gato no se movía, el zorrillo coloco una mano sobre la barbilla de este y entablo un beso correcto, acariciando con delicadeza los labios del gato con los suyos.

Me encontraste Petit Chaton- dijo apartándose con suavidad.

Un sonrojo se coloco sobre las mejillas del gato y este se puso rápidamente de pie.

¿a quien demonios se le ocurre pararse a la mitad del camino?- replico el pato abriendo sus ojos para ver con quien había chocado.

Para la sorpresa del pato se encontraba sobre la espalda del conejo.

¿Daffy?- dijo Bugs levantando su cabeza. - ¡¿Qué diantres hacías corriendo por este lugar estando en completa oscuridad?!- replico molesto.

¡vaya forma de recibirme! ¡Después de que te he estado buscando por todo el parque!- dijo el pato sintiéndose un tanto ofendido por el tono de reprensión del conejo.

Bugs hizo una mueca y poniendo sus manos sobre el piso, logro levantarse haciendo que el cuerpo de Daffy cayera al suelo.

¡Si no hubieran estado ustedes dos como dos niños corriendo por todo el lugar como lunáticos, entonces no tendrías por qué haberme estado buscando!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y disponerse a salirse del juego.

¡¿Qué?!- grito el pato poniéndose de pie de un salto y siguiendo al conejo. - ¡fueron ustedes quienes se separaron de nosotros!-

Silvestre volvió su mirada hacia el zorrillo aun encontrándose un tanto apenado.

Lamento el haberme ido con Daffy- dijo fingiendo estar lo mas tranquilo posible.

Esta bien, Petit Chaton. Siempre y cuando te tenga para mí el resto del día. Además de que Bugs también te lo agradecerá.- murmuro con una sonrisa.

El gato no dijo nada solo camino junto a Pepe para salir del lugar, encontrándose afuera de este a un pato y a un conejo discutiendo nuevamente. El pato era quien mas se encargaba de replicar las cosas, subiendo su tono de voz y haciendo movimientos raros con los brazos.

¡Esta bien! ¡fue mi culpa!- grito Bugs subiendo ligeramente su tono de voz.

Daffy se quedo en silencio por un par de segundos y abrió su pico nuevamente con toda la intención de seguir con sus reclamos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el conejo lo tomo por los brazos y levantándolo un poco del suelo acabo juntando sus labios con los del pato, haciéndolo callar de inmediato.

Rápidamente pudo sentir como el cuerpo del pato se relajaba y como sus puños se abrían para dejar caer sus manos a lo lados.

Eres despreciable- dijo al sentir los cálidos labios del conejo apartarse de los suyos.

Y tú eres demasiado ruidoso, Duck- sonrió levemente para entonces soltar al pato y tomarlo por la muñeca. – aun faltan dos juegos mas a los que podemos ir.-

Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando, Monsieur? Vamos, Petit Chaton- volvió su mirada hacia el gato que yacía sorprendido junto a él.

El ver al pato ser besado de esa forma por el conejo, era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado ver, pero aun así no dijo nada tan solo siguió al zorrillo caminando a su lado.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la siguiente atracción, que era el laberinto. Consistía en un jardín enorme del cual tenían que buscar la manera de salir. Apenas y se adentraron cuando Silvestre sintió la necesidad de tomar al pato de la mano, pero apenas y lo intento cuando la mano de Bugs acabo entrelazando sus dedos con la de Daffy.

Aprovechando la distracción del pato el conejo se acercó un poco al gato.

Te lo he prestado todo el día, Doc. Pero será mejor que te concentres en tu cita.- señalo discretamente hacia el zorrillo, guiñándole el ojo.

Apenas y dijo esto cuando el conejo se dispuso a llevar al pato por uno de los tantos caminos que conformaban dicho laberinto, mientras que Pepe y Silvestre se adentraban en otro.

Daffy volvió su mirada hacia los lados buscando la presencia de cierto zorrillo y cierto gato, pero se dio cuenta de que solo se encontraba con el conejo, quien seguía tomándolo de la mano, algo demasiado raro encontrándose en un lugar tan público.

Dales la oportunidad de estar solos un rato, Duck. Después de todo Pepe fue el que tenia la cita con Silvestre originalmente…- dijo mirando la pared de hojas que los rodeaban.

¿a que te refieres con eso? ¿acaso el conejo se ha puesto celoso?- soltó una risa burlándose del conejo.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna ante su burla, tan solo una mirada de molestia por parte del conejo. Bugs soltó la mano de Daffy quien se limito a cruzarse de brazos.

Por otro lado se encontraban Silvestre y Pepe. El gato caminando tenso y el zorrillo acercándose lentamente a el.

Asi que el Canard y tu se llevan bien-

Una mano del zorrillo rozo contra la de él y sintió un escalofrió subir desde la punta de su pie hasta sus bigotes y orejas.

Nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo…- los nervios se reflejaban en su voz. – los primeros que conocí fueron a ellos-

Se aventuro a dejar que su mano tomara la del gato manteniéndose cerca de él, dejando que sus dedos se entrelazaran sintiendo la suavidad de estos.

Silvestre sintio su corazón palpitar con mucha fuerza y las palabras del pato llegaron a el rápidamente. Hacerle un cumplido al zorrillo, eso era una buena idea del emplumado, pero ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo decírselo?

Aun que tu eres mucho mas agradable que Daffy…- trataba de hablar de forma normal. – ese pato me llega a desesperar un poco-

Pepe sonrio sintiéndose emocionado por las palabras del gato. Aun que Silvestre no lo supiera, el que le haya dicho que preferia su compañía que la del pato era algo especial, después de todo era notable que para el felino el emplumado resultaba ser alguien muy apreciado.

Eso es bueno saberlo, por un momento me había sentido celoso de Monsieur Duck- lo miro coqueto.

El contenerse de besarlo era mas difícil de lo que esperaba y su ansiedad por hacerlo se elevo mas al ver un ligero sonrojo en el rostro incomodo del gato.

Daffy es solo un amigo…-

Vacilo al decirlo y supo que Pepe lo había notado por que vio como su amplia sonrisa había bajado un poco. Una amistad de tiempo había hecho imposible el que no sintiera una extraña espina de atracción por el emplumado, no tenía la misma intensidad que la que sentía por el zorrillo pero existía.

Eso solo lo había hecho sentir un tanto mas celoso, pero extrañamente a pesar de lo apasionado que resultaba ser, el no reaccionaba ante los celos como cualquier otro, de hecho lo tomaba mas como un reto o una extraña competencia. Entonces lo que invadía su mente era el atrapar al gato por completo, el poder ganarle a ese peta que había atraído su atención en cierta forma.

Además de que tu sonrisa es mas encantadora- lo habia dicho hasta cierto punto a la ligera, ya que no se esperaba que esas palabras tuvieran tanto efecto.

Pepe se detuvo de golpe al escuchar esto sintiendo una sensación calida tomar su cuerpo. Al diablo las palabras de Bugs, al diablo con todo.

Dejo que sus manos rodearan el cuerpo del gato y rápidamente dejo que sus bocas se tocaran, pero solo alcanzo a depositar un beso inocente durante unos segundos antes de dejar que su boca se moviera un poco.

Entonces también estabas molesto, Duck- afirmo tras escuchar las palabras celosas del pato, reclamándole el haberse ido con el francés.

No estaba molesto. No tengo por que molestarme por una tontería como esa- respondió de forma segura. – solo que nos retrasaron con su desaparición. Silvestre y yo estábamos apunto de subir a un juego cuando notamos que no estaban.-

Pero no estabas molesto porque me fui con Pepe ¿verdad?-

No, No lo estaba! Y no lo estoy!- replico elevando su voz perdiendo su paciencia.

Bugs se limito a reír mientras veía el ceño del pato crecer y sus patas pegar con fuerza contra el piso.

¡¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso, dientón?!- le era imposible el no sentirse enojado mientras veía al conejo burlarse de él.

Camino pasos por delante de él queriendo alejarse lo antes posible para que el conejo no viera ese sonrojo que se estaba posicionando leve sobre sus mejillas.

El conejo miro hacia el emplumado burlándose aun mas pero ahora por la forma infantil del pato de caminar como niño enojado que se ha hartado del juego y lo mejor de todo es que caminaba de forma simpática como si se tratara de un gigante dando pasos ruidosos con sus patas planas.

Vamos, Daff.- troto un poco para acercarse al pato.

Daffy ignoro las palabras de Bugs y continuo moviéndose, dio la vuelta descuidadamente adentrándose en otro de los caminos, pero antes de que pudiera adentrase del todo la imagen del Pepe besando lentamente al gato lo hizo detenerse de golpe y retroceder torpemente ahora acabando por toparse con el conejo.

Apártate, Dientón- replico intentando mover a Bugs.

Bugs miro hacia el frente notando la razón por la cual el pato habia retrocedido.

Así que al final lo consiguió- menciono sin apartar su mirada del zorrillo y el gato.

Las manos de Pepe mantenían sujeto al gato, pero este no se disponía a intentar huir sino que solamente permanecía notablemente sonrojado pero quieto.

Volvio su mirada hacia Daffy quien quería se ponía junto a el cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

Supongo que ahora podremos ir a un lugar menos concurrido- solto el conejo al aire. – no te parece, Duck-

Si, claro…- gruño Daffy aun mostrándose molesto.

Apenas y Silvestre se apartó de Pepe cuando pudo sentir la mirada de cierto pato y cierto conejo que los miraban atentos, el conejo con una mirada entre burlona y picara, y el pato con una cara de fastidio. Sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas y sus ojos aun mas grandes quedándose pasmado al ver al par de espectadores.

Neee… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?- dijo Bugs manteniendo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Monsieur Bunny, Monsieur Duck, nos han encontrado en esta demostración de amour- volvió su sonrisa picara hacia el gato quien continuaba quieto sin decir nada.

Si, Doc. ¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí mejor?-

Buena propuesta, salgamos de aquí- dijo Silvestre pasando junto al pato.

Estoy orgulloso, Petit Chaton- menciono Daffy en cuanto lo vio caminar junto a el.

Silvestre volvió su mirada de enojo hacia el pato y levanto una de sus patas mostrándole sus garras al pato. Daffy trago saliva con dificultad y una sonrisa nerviosa se mostro en su pico, aquello no podia ser bueno.

Tranquilo, Petit Chaton.- retrocedió un par de pasos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa por parte del de nariz roja y en segundos se encontraba el pato corriendo por el lugar, huyendo del gato mientras gritaba "Whoo hoo" por todo el lugar

Bugs se limito a caminar junto a Pepe siguiendo los pasos de los otros dos.

-ooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooo-

En poco tiempo se encontraban fuera del parque, dentro del carro perteneciente al zorrillo.

Bugs miraba de reojo al pato y después al gato,

Lección de vida, Daff. Nunca molestes a un Petit Chaton- dijo Bugs para después soltar una risa que fue acompañada por la del zorrillo.

Tras su intento de huir del gato, el pato había acabado por ser capturado y ahora tenia un ojo morado y una bolsa de hielo en el rostro.

Por un segundo Silvestre pensó que tendría que rendirle cuentas a Bugs, después de todo el pato era prácticamente suyo. Pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver que el conejo se había burlado con carcajadas sueltas del pato.

¡Cállate conejo!- murmuro reacomodando la bolsa de hielo en sobre su ojo.

Solo bromeo, Duck.- dio una "amistosa" palmada en su espalda.

Daffy sintió su espalda crujir en cuanto el conejo le dio aquella ligera palmada y no pudo hacer otro cosa mas que dejar salir un pequeño quejido.

Lo lamento, Daff- dijo al escuchar el quejido del pato.

Coloco su nariz contra la mejilla de este manteniendo su sonrisa burlona. Y es que todo había sido tan simpático. El ver al pato correr para acabar por ser capturado por el gato quien sin pensárselo dos veces lo había golpeado, era una de esas cosas que ellos solían hacer típicamente frente a las cámaras.

Quítate conejo- Murmuro.

Pepe quien había estado observando al gato, volvió su mirada hacia su otro lado donde estaban sentados el pato y el conejo, logrando ver a ahora lo que parecía ser un intento del conejo por reanimar al emplumado quien permanecía con su cara de pocos amigos bien puesta. El conejo paseaba su nariz por el cuello del pato, quien fingía no responder ante las caricias pero que hacia pequeñas muecas cada vez que el conejo dejaba que sus labios rozaran contra ese cuello también permitiendo que un poco de su aire cálido rozara contra aquel pelaje.

El hacer las cosas correctas en los momentos correctos, eso era más que nada lo que el conejo le había intentado decir y ahora lo entendía mejor. Bugs sabía bastante bien cuando Daffy necesitaba ser mimado o cuando el pato se merecía un trato duro.

¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- pregunto el gato quien no había apartado del todo su vista del vidrio.

Es una sorpresa Petit Chaton- dijo esto mientras jugaba un poco con sus bigotes.

Fue cosa de cinco minutos antes de que lograran llegar, se encontraban ahora en lo que era la casa del zorrillo. Este era mas excéntrico que el conejo y el lugar donde vivía era prácticamente una mansión.

Se adentraron en ella y los ojos de Silvestre se hicieron cargo de registrar todo el lugar que estaba perfectamente decorado al estilo del francés. El olor a perfume caro, los clásicos, elegantes y hasta modernos muebles, la luz medio baja dándole calidez al lugar, y música relajante y en cierta manera romántica

Impresionante lugar, Doc.- dijo Bugs mirando cada uno de los muebles.

Tal y como se lo esperaba, el zorrillo tenia un excelente gusto para el decorado, tenia que aceptarlo ese lugar era realmente fascinante, como si se tratara de un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Póngase cómodos amis, yo iré por la cena. Ahora vengo Petit Chaton- dijo con dulzura antes de adentrarse en la cocina.

¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Doc?- dijo Bugs acercándose al zorrillo.

Tanto el Zorrillo como el conejo acabaron adentrándose en la cocina, dejado a Daffy y a Silvestre sentados en el comedor.

El gato miro hacia el pato viendo como este bostezaba para después recargar su pico sobre la mesa. Tal vez si se había pasado un poco en el golpe que le había dado, después de todo el pato solo estaba divirtiéndose, no habia necesidad de usar tanta agresividad.

Sabes que solo te deje hacerlo por no ponerte en ridículo ¿verdad?- dijo Daffy al notar la mirada del gato sobre el.

¿Qué?- tan pronto y lo escucho frunció el ceño.

Si, no creas que eres mejor que yo. Solo lo hice porque soy demasiado bondadoso como para dejarte en ridículo frente a Pepe.-

Silvestre hizo una mueca, todo arrepentimiento de haberlo golpeado se habia ido ya y ahora solo deseaba hacerlo nuevamente, dejarle el otro ojo tan morado como le anterior.

Menos mal que todo a salido bien- dijo Daffy recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. – todo va mejorando entre tu y el zorrillo ¿cierto?-

El gato miro con algo de incomodidad al pato y asintió con la cabeza.

Vez, solo era cosa de que le dieras una oportunidad- separo la bolsa de hielo de su ojo dejando ver que ya estaba desinflamado pero el color morado seguía sobre su ojo.

Al menos ahora era capaz de abrirlo por completo.

Silvestre coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de Daffy y con su dedo pulgar acaricio un poco de aquella parte morada que quedaba alrededor del ojo.

No te preocupes, en verdad no importa. Para mañana estaré mejor. Después de todo soy Batman, que no se te olvide.- menciono viendo la cara de culpabilidad del gato.

Silvestre rio al escucharlo mencionar a Batman, puede que el pato luciera a la perfección el disfraz pero el que tuviera cada una de las cualidades de Batman era algo que dudaba.

Mantuvo su mano un tiempo mas mientras ambos se reían.

Aquí esta la cena, Doc.- menciono Bugs llegando con un par de platos en sus manos.

El gato aparto su mano en cuanto escucho la voz del conejo, pero el conejo si había alcanzado a observar parte de esa escena del gato acariciando la parte morada del ojo de Daffy.

El reaccionar de forma celosa era inaceptable para el, pero tal pareciera que el pato estaba acorralándolo mas hacia aquella actitud.

El conejo acabo sentándose junto al pato quien al verlo a su lado solo mostro una sonrisa para después dedicarse a comer junto con los demás.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Cómo competir contra esa relación tan estrecha? Tom, Silvestre, Wile,Marvin, Daffy…. Eran tan solo los que conformaban esa lista donde se encontraban puestos los infortunios que con un talento sublime cautivaban a la audiencia aun y cuando tenían que sufrir múltiples incidentes. Quemados, golpeados, tirados desde decimos pisos, aplastados con enormes cajas o con yunques o piedras gigantes.

Era un trabajo difícil, era demasiado difícil el poder sobre llevar ese constante estilo de grabación donde de no ser por que eran caricaturas hubieran muerto trágicamente desde el comienzo.

Era posible que Daffy no entrara del todo en la categoría de ellos, después de todo el también tenia episodios donde era perseguido y salía ganando hábilmente, pero al menos compartía bastantes piezas donde sus intentos por atrapar a Speedy fallaban, o donde sus malévolas ideas de hacer que no lo cazaran y que a cambio le disparan al conejo acaban por hacerlo perder el pico. Era por eso que se comprendía, que se agradaban, que se entendían… demasiado bien.

El por otro lado era más perseguido que cualquier otra cosa, lo intentaban cazar y acababa ganando, se metía en líos con tipos grandes a los cuales les acababa dando una paliza.

El entraba en aquella otra lista junto con Tweety, Pepe Le Pew, Jerry, Roadrunner. Y se entendía a la perfección con ellos.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual las cosas se estaban llevando tan incómodamente erróneas.

Daffy hablando y haciendo caras graciosas mientras que conversaba con el gato, quien hacia continuos movimientos con sus manos. Ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pisándose la lengua al hablar, manteniéndose tan cerca.

Pepe también lo notaba fácil, mientras que el, tenia que pensarse un poco el tema de conversación que debía de sacar, el pato lo decía de forma tan natural.

¿Qué podían hablar ellos? En la manera en la que escapaban habilidosamente resultando prácticamente ilesos, poniendo a sus oponentes en vergüenza. Bugs con su ingeniosidad, buena suerte e indiscutible inteligencia. Pepe con su aroma ahuyentador, sus habilidades para conseguir lo que deseaba, su optimismo y su ingeniosa actitud.

¿Qué era lo que comentaban ellos? Lo mareados que acababan tras ser golpeados continuamente, lo rápido que tenían que correr, la mala calidad de la marca ACME que les fallaba continuamente, su mala suerte para cazar seres que no llegaban ni a su altura, lo complicado que era el acabar sin la mitad de sus pelajes o plumajes…

-000000000000000000000-00

Estiro su brazo buscando el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar.

No era más allá de un bulto sobre la cama, encontrándose debajo de esas sabanas con cierto pato dormido aun, roncando, haciendo que aquel pecho sobre el cual se había quedado dormido hiciera algo como un pequeño ronroneo. Las manos del pato estaban estiradas a los lados y podia escuchar su corazón latir tranquilo. Sus patas descansaban extrañamente sobre las de él, dejándolas a la altura de sus pantorrillas.

Ese era el problema de cuando se quedaban dormidos después de una serie de caricias de buenas noches, el siempre acababa durmiendo o con el pato sobre el o debajo de él, pero siempre aquel pato loco acababa tomando una extraña posición para dormir, inmovilizando su cuerpo.

Levanto las sabanas para poder buscar bien el teléfono que seguía haciendo ese molesto ruido. Miro por un momento la mesa de noche notando la falta de aquel teléfono y volviendo su mirada hacia el suelo, logro ver aquel teléfono sobre el piso no muy lejos de la cama.

Sintió pereza por levantarse, solo se limito a abandonar su posición sobre el cuerpo del pato y sin sacar sus piernas de la cama, se acercó al teléfono usando solo sus manos para estirar su cuerpo hacia él.

Daffy abrió los ojos aun adormilado y viendo el cuerpo del conejo con sus patas sobre la cama mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba sostenido por sus brazos desplazándose por el suelo; el pato acabo por erguirse y dirigirse hacia el grisáceo colocando todo su cuerpo sobre aquella espalda del conejo.

Daffy, espera. Quítate- replico Bugs sintiendo el peso del pato sobre su espalda.

El teléfono acabo por dejar de sonar y ahora el sonido del timbre comenzó a atormentarlo.

Miro sobre su hombro notando a un dormido pato sobre su espalda, recostado por completo sobre esta.

Maldición, Daffy- susurro.

Acabo bajando sus patas de la cama y como pudo se las ingenio para levantarse sin quitar al pato de sobre su espalda, ahora bien sosteniendo aquellas patas que permanecían cayendo por sus costados, mientras que esos brazos emplumados caían sobre sus hombros.

Menos mal que el pato era delgado y que era un poco mas bajo que el, de lo contrario no sabia si lo hubiese podido cargar.

Escucho un quejido y los brazos del pato rodearon su cuello, mientras que Bugs intentaba acomodarse al pato sobre su espalda para que este no se fuese a caer.

¿Cómo podia tener el sueño tan pesado como para no despertarse con todo ese ruido que hacia el constante timbreo?

Bugs bajo las escaleras y se acercó hasta la puerta.

¡Ya voy, un momento!- grito abriendo como pudo la puerta de la entrada.

Apenas y logro abrirla un poco cuando la mano de Pepe acabo por abrirla por completo con brusquedad.

Monsieur BunnY!- exclamo el zorrillo acercándose rápidamente al conejo. – Necesito la presencia suya y de su Canard esta…- ladeo su cabeza logrando ver al pato aun dormido con su piso recargado sobre el hombro de Bugs mientras que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello y cintura de este.

¿decías, Doc?- pregunto Bugs reacomodándose al pato sobre su espalda.

Pensaba ir al cinema con moi Petit Chaton, entonces quiero pedirle de favor que vaya junto con Monsier Duck-

Bugs hizo una pequeña sonrisa que parecía más una mueca. No era que no le agradara la idea de ir al cine con Daffy, pero el tener que hacer nuevamente una cita doble era algo un tanto inconveniente tanto para ellos como para Pepe y Silvestre. Después de todo cuando el gato y el pato se encontraban juntos, hablaban mas entre ellos que con el o Pepe.

No lo se, Doc. Tendría que preguntárselo a Daffy-

O no se preocupe, Monsieur. Puedo esperar hasta que el Canard se levante- dijo esto adentrándose en la casa.

Si estaba dispuesto a esperar a que Daffy despertara, pero lo haría dentro de la casa.

El conejo solto un suspiro de cansancio y acabo dejando el cuerpo dormido del pato sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

Eee… ¿quieres algo de desayunar, Doc?- pregunto acercándose al zorrillo quien se había sentado en una de las sillas de la sala.

Evidemment Oui, Monsieur.- dijo Pepe asintiendo con entusiasmo.

Pepe aun no había desayunado y la propuesta del conejo le había sentado bastante bien.

Así que el conejo acabo preparando el desayuno para el zorrillo mientras que el pato seguía dormido.

Monsieur Canard, debe de tener el sueño muy pesado como para no levantarse con todo este ruido- menciono acercándose al pato.

Si, que lo tiene, Doc.-

El conejo tomo uno de los sartenes y una cuchara de madera y acercándose a donde se encontraba en pato durmiendo comenzó a golpear el sartén con la cuchara causando un ruido bastante fuerte que acabo casi dejar sordo al zorrillo. Pero a pesar de aquel ruido el pato seguía durmiendo.

Impresionante! Ni un solo movimiento-

Puedo golpearlo cientos de veces con este sartén y ni aun así se despertaría- replico haciendo una mueca mientras veía al pato dormir.

Bugs se apresuró a preparar el desayuno y sirvió este al zorrillo dejándolo comer en el comedor, mientras que él se disponía a sentarse en el sillón donde se encontraba el pato, colocando aquellas patas largas sobre su regazo.

Aun tenia demasiado sueño y el ver a Daffy durmiendo no le ayudaba en nada. Era de los pocos días de descanso que tenían y tenerse que levantar solo porque el francés había tenido la magnifica idea de ir a verlos, era algo completamente injusto. Cerró sus ojos por un momento dejando que estos descansaran, comenzando a dormitar nuevamente.

Daffy abrió sus ojos tras haber olfateado el delicioso aroma de la comida. Miro a su alrededor mientras que se erguía ¿Cómo era que había llegado hasta ahí? La verdad era que no lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba, aquel aroma que estaba invadiendo la casa no hacia mas que despertarle el apetito.

Miro extrañado hacia aquel conejo que dormía con su cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano derecha.

Lo primero que le había llegado a la mente al ver al conejo, había sido que este se había despertado temprano para prepararle el desayuno y que el había caminado dormido hasta llegar ahí.

Se acercó al conejo temiendo despertarlo y tomando el rostro de este con una de sus manos, hizo que volviera su cabeza hacia el para poder besarlo.

Bugs se sobresalto un poco al sentir aquellos labios arrebatar los suyos, besándolo de forma lenta.

Daffy…- logro decir mientras separaba un poco sus labios de los del pato. – espera… Daffy.-

No sabía por que el conejo murmuraba de forma tan extraña, o por que sus manos querían apartarlo de forma tan desganada, pero acabo reteniendo las manos del conejo con las suyas, tomándolo por las muñecas y acomodando el cuerpo de este termino por recostarlo casi por completo en el sillón.

Era uno de esos besos en los que el pato lo dejaba literalmente sin aire y solo le daba una pequeña oportunidad de tomar aire separando sus labios por solo unos segundos antes de retomarlos. Lo escucho jadear un poco mientras que una de sus manos bajaba por su pecho acariciando su pelaje de forma lenta. Sabia a donde iba a llevarlos esas caricias por lo tanto intento nuevamente apartarlo de si, pero el pato continuo insistente ahora bajando peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

Una sensación extraña de una mirada sobre el, hizo que abriera sus ojos mientras que continuaba besando al conejo y miro de reojo hacia su costado y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Pepe se encontraba sentado justo frente a ellos en otro de los sofás de aquella sala.

¡¿Qué Haces tu aquí?!- grito apartando de forma brusca su boca de la de Bugs.

Se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó furioso hacia el zorrillo.

No sabia que fuera tan méchant Monsieur Duck.- miro de forma picara al pato.

¡¿mechant?!- replico extrañado por la palabra.

Travieso, Monsieur- murmuro de forma coqueta.

Los colores subieron rápidamente por el rostro de pato pintándolo de un color rojo, tanto por el enojo como por la vergüenza.

¡Largo de aquí!- grito intentando atrapar al zorrillo pero este esquivo rápidamente al pato poniéndose de pie de inmediato. - ¡zorrillo despreciable!-

Corrió hacia Pepe intentando agarrarlo y sacarlo a patadas de la casa pero este solo se movió tranquilo dando pequeños saltos agiles.

Esa forma de moverse Monsieur, debo aceptar que usted es todo un amant muy apasionado-

Daffy apretó sus puños con fuerza y frunció aun más su ceño. Estaba apunto de explotar del enojo pero rápidamente el conejo intervino colocándose entre el pato y el zorrillo.

Vamos tranquilizante, Duck- dijo quitando el pico del pato de su rostro. – Pepe solo vino a invitarnos a salir con ellos hoy-

Dame eso conejo estúpido- grito molesto intentando quitarle su pico al conejo, pero este acabo poniendo su mano contra la frente del pato apartándolo de si. –tranquilo Daff.-

Neee… será mejor que te vayas Doc. Al parecer si iremos-

Merci Monsieur!- dijo con un tono alegre. – Nos vemos Monsieur Canard-

La mirada picara de Pepe nuevamente sobre el y Daffy acabo por enfurecerse aun mas intentando lanzarse en su contra pero apenas y se movió cuando el conejo acabo por golpearlo con uno de los sartenes de la cocina, haciendo que el pato cayera al suelo de inmediato mientras que cinco zorrillos diminutos se movían alrededor de su cabeza dando pequeños saltos.

-000000000000-00000000000000000000000-=======================================================================================================

Se puso frente al espejo y acerco un poco su rostro a este. Tal vez el que Bugs y Daffy salieran nuevamente junto con ellos, no era la mejor idea.

La cena de la noche anterior no había ido del todo bien, sin darse cuenta había acabado por poner toda su atención en el pato. No era que lo quisiera hacer de forma intencional, ni nada parecido, es que le era imposible el mantenerse tranquilo al encontrarse en compañía de Pepe y la única manera que hallaba algún tipo de tranquilidad era hablando con el pato. Su forma loca de actuar, esa interesante personalidad entre egocéntrica y divertida, hacia que su corazón latiera menos rápido.

Pero sabía bien que el conejo no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Pepe tan solo se había limitado a sonreír de forma coqueta cada vez que dirigía su mirada hacia él, pero cuando de casualidad cruzaba mirada con Bugs, la mirada que este le dedicaba le daba a entender de forma discreta pero clara que estaba perdiendo su paciencia con el y que el que robara totalmente la atención del pato no le parecía bien. Y la verdad era que el ya tenia suficientes dificultades intentando ganarle a aquel canario como para acabar metiéndose en líos con el conejo.

Muy bien, nada de Daffy el día de hoy- se dijo a si mismo mirándose en el espejo. – me voy a concentrar en Pepe, solo en… Pe…Pe… - inclusive el decirlo lo hacia sentir nervioso. –esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que imaginaba…-

Coloco su frente contra el espejo por unos segundos antes de que pudiese escuchar el timbre de su casa.

Silvestre!- grito Granny sin tomarse la molestia de subir los escalones hacia su habitación. – Ya han llegado por ti, Cariño. Aquí esta este zorrillo frances-

El gato dio un salto al escuchar las palabras de la anciana que vivía con el, la principal encargada de mimarlo.

Ya han llegado tus amigos, Lindo gatito- dijo Piolín adentrándose repentinamente en el cuarto. – Ooo El lindo gatito parece tener un romance- rio mientras volaba alrededor de Silvestre.

Cállate canario- salpico el gato.

Saliendo del baño mirando con molestia al pájaro revolotear a su alrededor.

¿Quien es, gatito? ¿El patito de plumas negras acaso?- dijo poniéndose sobre su cabeza.

¡No, no es el, canario!- replico lanzando rápidamente sus garras contra el, pero el canario siempre seria mas rápido.

Ooo. El gatito esta enojado- murmuro de forma alegre y burlona.

Silvestre hizo una mueca ante sus palabras y perdiendo su autocontrol acabo lanzándose contra el canario corriendo por la casa intentando capturarlo para después tragárselo de un solo bocado si era necesario, el punto era acabar con esa molesta ave de sabor tan delicioso.

Corrió por las escaleras de forma ágil bajando tan rápido como podia, mientras que con la mirada seguía el aleteo de Piolín

El canario voló hasta la puerta de entrada y al ver que Granny mantenía abierta esta, su cabeza reacciono rápidamente haciéndole formular una idea. Voló aun mas rápido haciendo que Silvestre también subiera su velocidad, y se detuvo de golpe al llegar a la puerta, mas sin embargo el gato no tuvo la misma suerte de poder frenar y termino saliendo de la casa tan rápido que acabo por chocar contra el cuerpo del pato quien estaba de pie junto al conejo y el zorrillo.

Giraron varias veces antes de que pudieran detenerse y acabaron los dos tirados en el suelo.

El felino abrió sus ojos sintiéndose mareado al hacerlo y termino encontrándose con su nariz contra el pico del pato, su cuerpo totalmente sobre el de este y las piernas del pato estaban prácticamente rodeando su cadera. Sin duda aquella era una posición bastante comprometedora.

Daffy abrió sus ojos también sintiéndose mareado.

Neee… ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-

Apenas escucho la voz del conejo cuando se apartó rápidamente del pato moviéndose tan torpe que termino tropezarse con el zorrillo.

Bonjour Petit Chaton- susurro a su oído.

Se alejo del zorrillo riendo de forma nerviosa, odiaba que hablara de esa forma, porque hacia que escalofríos recorrieran sus piernas y brazos tan rápido que su pelo se erizaba.

Creo que hay mejores formas de saludar- replico el pato mientras que el conejo le ayudaba a levantarse.

Bugs sonrió pero el comienzo de esa cita doble no le había agradado para nada.

¿Qué tal si nos vamos, Petit Chaton?- volvió a decir con su voz suave y coqueta acercándose al gato.

¡que te diviertas, Silvestre!- grito Granny de forma amorosa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se adentraron en el carro del zorrillo, el cual estaba bien arreglado con trufas de chocolate y champaña dentro de un cubo de hielo.

Lo siento, Daffy- dijo Silvestre mirando hacia el pato el cual mantenía sus manos sobre la espalda.

Si, si. Claro- menciono aun sintiendo dolor sobre su espalda, el había amortiguado toda la caída del gato. – la próxima vez trata de no romperme la espalda-

O podrías intentar no ser tan dramático, Duck- dijo Bugs de forma tranquila. – o tan torpe, cualquiera que te convenga mas.-

O tu podrías dejar de ser tan molesto y tan….-

Tan atractivo, inteligente, humilde ¿tan que, Daff?- dijo esto mirándolo de forma burlona.

El pato acabo por quedarse en silencio haciendo una notable mueca en su rostro, mientras que el gato reía discretamente.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta donde se encontraba el cine y tanto el pato como el zorrillo se hicieron cargo de ir por los boletos mientras que Bugs y Silvestre se formaban para comprar algo de tomar.

Daffy se cruzo de brazos y sin que pudiera controlarlo su ceño se frunció. El que el zorrillo hubiese visto una faceta de él tan privada, como era el querer comerse al conejo, hacia que el que se encontraran fuese algo incomodo para el.

Usted es un pato muy afortunado, Monsieur- dijo Pepe sintiendo la mirada "discreta" del pato.

El emplumado se limito a mirar un tanto extrañado al francés y antes de que pudiera preguntar por el comentario, la voz afrancesada acabo por interrumpirlo.

Monsieur Bunny, es una persona muy amable….- miro hacia el conejo. – además de que resulta ser muy atractivo-

¿Qué era aquello? ¿era algún tipo de cumplido hacia su buena elección de pareja? ¿o acaso estaba dejándole ver un poco de lo que sentía hacia el conejo?

Eee… si supongo que si lo es- respondio aun un tanto confundido por el comentario.

Los ojos picarescos del Zorrillo se posaron sobre el, viéndolo con una sonrisa suave.

¿Qué le parece si hacemos un cambio Monsieur Duck.? Usted se queda con mi Petit Chaton y yo con su Sympa Lapin. Me parece un trato justo, los dos son igual de Sympa, solo que resulta que usted se puede llevar mejor con mi Petit Chaton y yo le puedo otorgar todo el amour necesario a su Sympa Lapin.-

Daffy dejo salir una carcajada tomando al principio aquel comentario como si se tratara de una simple broma, pero la sonrisa serena del zorrillo y sus ojos picarescos le hicieron entender rápidamente que parte de él estaba hablando enserio o que por lo menos no era un asunto para reírse a carcajadas, como él lo estaba haciendo.

Fue apagando su risa lentamente hasta que esta se esfumo por completo.

No puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo tomando ahora un tono mal humorado. - ¿Por qué demonios habría de hacer algo como eso? Yo no quiero a tu Pitot Chatin, o como sea que lo llames-

Se pronuncia Petit Chaton. Y no veo porque no lo habría de querer Monsieur, después de todo usted parece muy interesado en el cuando se encuentran juntos-

El decir aquello podia sonar algo ilógico viniendo de él, quien se suponía que estaba dispuesto a conquistar al gato, pero el sabia la razón por la cual hacia aquello, tenia sus propios métodos de actuar ante sus extraños celos. Y como no tenia ninguna intención de compartir a su Chaton durante esa tarde, entonces tenia que asegurarse de mantener al pato ocupado con el conejo y a dicho gato interesado en el ¿y que mejor forma que usando esa fibra sensible que resultaban ser los celos?

¿acaso estas celoso de que pueda hacerlo reír mas que tu?- dijo el pato de forma hostil.

Precisamente, Monsieur- dijo esto de forma muy tranquila y sin perder su sonrisa. – pero yo también tengo formas de seducir a su Lapin, eso seria mas que sencillo. Después de todo… el también pasa un buen rato cuando esta conmigo-

Era cierto, durante la cena había podido darse cuenta de bien que se podían llegar a llevar. Ambos cocinaban, ambos tenían excelentes gustos para las cosas lujosas, ambos eran sencillamente ganadores. Mientras cenaban el había estado mirando hacia el conejo varias veces y cada vez que los miraba este se encontraba con toda su atención sobre el zorrillo, y hasta pudo ver varias veces la mano del de pelaje negro con blanco rosar de forma lenta con las del conejo mientras intentaba darle explicaciones para hacer platillos franceses. Eso le había molestado durante toda la cena, pero…era culpa suya. Al principio le había parecido divertido el ver la mirada celosa del conejo, pero cuando este comenzó a hablar más con el zorrillo entonces las cosas habían dejado de ser tan divertidas.

Y debo decir que el Lapin tiene una forma muy… interesante-

La forma en la que miro hacia el conejo, observándolo de forma tan poco respetuosa, recorriendo desde la punta de sus patas, pasando por sus largas piernas su delgado torso y su rostro hasta llegar a sus orejas; lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato haciéndolo enojar en solo fracciones de segundos.

Pero antes de que pudiera refutarle algo la voz de la chica de la taquilla los aparto del tema.

¿Cuántos boletos nece…?- no logro terminar de decir cuando las voz del pato la interrumpió de forma brusca-

Si, que sean cuatro-

El pato acabo de comprar los boletos y tan pronto se dio la vuelta pudo ver al zorrillo en compañía del conejo, ayudándole a llevar las cosas que este había comprando mientras que Silvestre se limitaba a intentar abrir una bolsa de chocolates que tenia en manos.

_Esforzarse por que las cosas salieran bien_…. _Esforzarse por mantener la atención del conejo en el… _eso era lo que tenia que hacer.

Yo puedo llevarlo, zorrillo, así que aléjate- menciono arrebatando las cosa de las manos de Pepe.

El zorrillo no dijo nada antes esto y se limito a caminar a lado del gato hasta llegar a la sala.

El primer problema fue acomodarse, el primero en sentarse fue el gato seguido del zorrillo después el conejo y por ultimo el pato.

Mantenerse alejado de Daffy para no distraerse con este era su mejor y única opción, por otro lado el que tuviera que sentarse junto al zorrillo sin el apoyo del plumífero lo hacia sentir bastante inquieto.

Chocolat, Petit Chaton. El sabor del amour- coloco si nariz contra la mejilla del gato para después depositar un beso sobre esta.

Las luces se apagaron despacio y la mano del zorrillo acabo colocándose sobre la del gato.

Por cierto, Duck. ¿Cuál película vamos a ver?- pregunto Bugs dejando las bebidas en sus lugares y tomando los caramelos que había comprado para el y el pato.

Una perfecta para la ocasión- menciono el pato. – una excelente película de acción, llena de poderosas armas y gente intentando salvar al mundo-

Enserio…. No pudiste pensar en algo mas apropiado?!- replico el conejo optando por un tono mas severo. – había cinco películas tontamente románticas y tu solo pudiste elegir la única de acción que había. ¿tan siquiera sabes de que se trata?-

No, solo lei que decía acción y eso me basta para mi- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Bugs acabo dándose un golpe en la frente por haber sido tan torpe como para pensar que la mejor opción era que el pato comprara los boletos de la película. No era que a él le molestara el tener que verla, pero oficialmente era el peor género para buscar una "romántica" ida al cine que estaba buscando el zorrillo.

Me muero pero verlo- dijo una chica que entro en la sala en compañía de otras dos.

Sus músculos, su rostro- dijo la otra con una voz ridículamente enamorada. – y su traje, Dios, se ve tan sexy con su traje-

Daffy escucho esto y se acercó un poco al conejo.

Creo que veremos una de mis películas, dientón. ¿Quién mas se podría ser musculo, guapo y sexy con un traje?- menciono Daffy dejando que su ego subiera nuevamente

No lo se, ¿Elmer?- respondió el conejo con una sonrisa burlona.

Si se quita la playera, juro que me desmayo- dijo otra de las chicas con un tono chillón. – daría lo que fuera por poder tocarle los pies tan siquiera-

Vez lo afortunado que eres, orejón.- dijo de forma arrogante. – deberías de sentirte afortunado y besar las plantas de mis patas-

O debería de enjaularte para que nadie te vea y así pudiera tenerte solo para mi ¿te parece?-

El pato se limito a hacer una mueca viendo pasar a las chicas por enfrente de él.

¿Te los imaginas? Con su perfecto cabello intentando salvar el mundo- suspiraron de forma simultánea. – me muero por verlos-

Las chicas acabaron sentándose prácticamente frente a Bugs y Daffy.

La pantalla se encendio dejando ver el inicio de la película y una de las chicas que se encontraba enfrente acabo dando un grito de emoción alzando sus brazos al aire, olvidando por completo que tenia la bolsa de palomitas en estas y acabo por lanzarlas hacia atrás dejando que estas cayeran sobre la cabeza de Daffy.

Bugs miro hacia el pato cuyo cuerpo estaba lleno de palomitas y su cabeza atrapada dentro del bote de estas.

Dios mio, lo lamento tanto- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta.

No te preocupes- sonrío Bugs.

Pero si son, Bugs Bunny y Daffy Duck- dijo emocionada mientras veía hacia el conejo y después hacia el pato. - ¿Qué temporada es? ¿temporada de pato o temporada de conejos?

Daffy coloco ambas manos sobre el bote y jalando con fuerza este, logro quitárselo de la cabeza dejando que el resto de las palomitas que faltaba por caer se derramaran sobre el.

Es temporada de humanos´- dijo el pato lanzando el bote ya vacío de palomitas, hacia las chicas.


	5. Chapter 5

Woooow- menciono el pato mientras observaba con sus ojos bien abiertos la pantalla donde estaba siendo trasmitida la película.

Aun que no quisiera aceptarlo, la película que el pato había elegido era más allá de buena. La acción, los efectos especiales, los actores, la trama, la vestimenta, el drama, la comida, tenia de todo, exceptuando una cantidad razonable de romance, pero ¿Quién necesitaba del romance teniendo toda esa cantidad de acción combinada sabiamente con la comedia y el drama?

Superhéroes con poderes únicos en su clase, y a juzgar por la mirada de Daffy, el pato estaba mas que anonadado viendo con una sonrisa hasta infantil aquella película.

Bugs sonreía viendo de reojo al pato con aquella sonrisa, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro, viendo como este se emocionaba como si se tratara de un niño.

Era posible que no fuera el mejor momento para tratarlo con un toque de romance, pero al menos podia ver esa emoción infantil, puesto que Daffy, a pesar de ser aproximadamente 3 años mayor que el, resultaba ser mas inmaduro.

Pepe por su parte también disfrutaba de la función, viendo al gato tan embobado en la película como el pato, luciendo una amplia sonrisa.

Yo podría hacer todo eso- dijo el pato en murmullos acercándose al conejo.

Claro Duck, solo hace falta que tengas súper poderes, ser guapo e inteligente- menciono el conejo también en voz baja riéndose un poco del pato.

¡pero el tipo verde no es inteligente!- replico el pato molesto por el comentario del conejo.

Cuando se convierte en el tipo verde no es muy inteligente, pero cuando esta normal si lo es- el conejo coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca miro al pato de reojo. – Yo si podría ser todo un héroe Duck, después de todo ¿Qué me haría falta?-

Daffy hizo una notable mueca y coloco un pedo contra la mejilla de Bugs haciendo presión en esta.

¡Estas mal, conejo! ¿Quién querría tener un superhéroe con dientes tan grandes y que solo comiera zanahorias diciendo su "¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?"- esto ultimo imitando la voz del conejo.

Pues quien querría un pato con un pico tan grande, cobarde y que pasa las tardes frente al televisor-

¡eso no es cierto!, Yo no… bueno puede que si llegue a pasar tardes frente al televisor pero eso no significa que no pueda ser un superhéroe… yo soy…. Yo soy Batman!-

¡Una cosa es tener el traje de Batman y decir que eres Batman, que ser realmente Batman!- dijo esto con una sonrisa y tratando de no subir tanto su voz.- no llegas ni a ser Aquaman, Duck.-

El pato acabo por ponerse de pie sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras de Bugs.

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto al ver que el pato se alejaba de él.

Miro intrigado al pato viéndolo caminar frente a él y Pepe, para después sentarse junto al gato con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño bien fruncido.

Monsieur Bunny, su cita se ha escapado- murmuro Pepe con una sonrisa coqueta viendo de reojo al pato.

Neee…. Esta bien, es solo un patito haciendo un berrinche por una broma- dijo despreocupado.

Pero tan rápido como Silvestre volvió su mirada hacia Daffy con una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro y el pato devolvió otra sonrisa infantil hacia el gato, la sonrisa del conejo cayo un poco.

Silvestre había enviado al diablo aquello de no hablarle al pato al ver a este sentarse a su lado, le fue imposible el no voltear y compartir inmediatamente su emoción de aquella película con el pato.

Esta es la mejor película que he visto en años- menciono escupiendo un poco en el rostro del pato. – tu tienes un traje de Batman ¿no es cierto? Y también has actuado como Linterna Verde. Sufferin Succotash, debe de ser emocionante hacer esos papeles-

Aquello fue como alimento para el ego del pato, quien inmediatamente dejo que una sonrisa curviara su pico y su pecho se inflara con su egocéntrica.

Por supuesto que lo es, se debe de tener cierto talento para poder actuar como todo un Superhéroe de verdad, tal y como yo lo hago-

Yo también podría ser un superhéroe, podría ser… Gatubelo-

Eso no suena mal- sonrió Daffy

Una mano colocada sobre la de Daffy mientras decía esto y Pepe sonrió ampliamente, se lo había advertido al pato ya una vez, el que le robara de esa forma la atención del gato era algo que el podia contrarrestar con bastante inteligencia.

Poniéndose de pie fingió el ir por alguna golosina pero al momento de pasar frente al conejo, acabo pisando "accidentalmente" mal, acabando por tropezar y "caer" al suelo.

¿estas bien, Doc?- pregunto Bugs preocupado al ver al zorrillo caer, dejando su lugar e inclinándose hacia él.

Tanto Daffy como Silvestre volvieron su mirada hacia el zorrillo y el conejo.

Lo lamento Monsieur Bunny pero me parece que me he torcido el tobillo-

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia el pie del zorrillo y aun que este no lucia lastimado, el no era doctor como para determinar si era o no una torcedura.

Voy a llevar a Pepe a la enfermería- se acercó hacia los otros dos.

¡Pero la película! ¡¿Cómo puedes perderte una película así?!- replico el pato elevando ligeramente su voz.

La veré otro día, Daff-

Supongo que debería de ir yo tambien- dijo Silvestre levantándose un poco de su asiento.

No te preocupes, puedo llevarlo yo-

El conejo dijo esto con la firme intención de despertar un poco mas el interés del gato, esperando que este se acabara ofreciéndose para llevar al zorrillo y así dejarlo en compañía de su pato…

Entonces, los veremos afuera cuando acabe- murmuro Silvestre.

Bugs fingió una sonrisa y acabo por ayudar al zorrillo a levantarse y llevarlo hacia la enfermería. Esperar que se ofreciera había sido tal vez algo demasiado iluso de su parte, estaba claro que el gato se parecía mas a Daffy de lo que pensaba. Y aun que le pesara el tener que dejarlos a los dos solos, acabo por adentrarse en la enfermería con el zorrillo.

En verdad lo lamento, Monsieur Lapin-

El lugar no era ninguna enfermería ni nada solo era un cuarto con una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios que les habían prestado. El zorrillo estaba sentado sobre una mesa y el conejo se hacia cargo de vendar su tobillo.

Nee, esta bien, Doc. Mas bien debería de discúlpame yo, aun que no lo quiera así Daffy no hace mas que intervenir entre tu y Silvestre- dijo sin despegar su mirada del tobillo del zorrillo.

En verdad esta bien, los dos son como niños cuando están juntos- sonrió. – aun que yo no puedo hacer que sonría de esa forma cuando esta conmigo… puede que tenga algo especial con el canard.-

¿Había sido un descuido del zorrillo el hacer una insinuación de ese tipo? Después de todo el decir que existía algo especial entre Silvestre y Daffy frente al conejo que resultaba ser la pareja en muchos sentidos del pato, era algo tal vez incorrecto. Pero Pepe siendo un maestro en los temas del romance, era posible que tuviera un plan, mas sin embargo eso Bugs no lo sabia, asi que se limito a guardar silencio ante el comentario.

Listo Doc.- dijo el conejo tras acabar de poner el vendaje. – ahora solo tienes que descansar- menciono esto con una voz grave como si se tratara de un doctor.

Solo no le diga a Silvestre que no lo podre perseguir si sale corriendo, puede ser que tome ventaja y lo haga-

Ambos rieron ante esto y el conejo se dispuso a tomar la caja para dejarla en el lugar donde le habían indicado que la pusiera cuando acabaran de usarla.

Pepe miro hacia la mediana ventana que estaba en la puerta, en donde decía "enfermería" y pudo frente a esta a cierto pato que venia aparentemente solo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Monsieur Duck debe de ser muy afortunado- menciono Pepe al ver que el pato se estaba disponiendo a abrir la puerta.

Bugs se volvió hacia el zorrillo caminando hacia este y sentándose ahora a su lado, subiéndose a la mesa.

Si, Monsieur Duck, es realmente afortunado- vio como el pato se detuvo en la puerta sin entrar, solo dejando la puerta un poco abierta para poder escuchar. – usted es un Lapin muy amable-

Yo creo que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, Doc- menciono Bugs sonriendo ligeramente.

Pero parece que usted lo tiene todo, es muy bueno en lo que hace, tiene buen gusto, tiene una personalidad agradable y además…- coloco una mano sobre la del conejo, acercando su rostro al del conejo. – es bastante atractivo-

El conejo se quedo estático al sentir una de la mano del zorrillo sobre la suya, mientras que la otra paseaba sobre su mejilla hasta llegar a su babilla. Su rostro peligrosamente cerca y esos ojos picaros y coquetos mirándolo de forma tan directa que sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse un poco.

Una patada hacia la puerta y esta se abrió con agresividad haciendo que Bugs y Pepe volvieran su mirada hacia esta, pero solo acabaron por ver como la puerta se regresaba tras haber golpeado contra la pared y se cerraba de golpe. Segundos después esta se abrió nuevamente pero ahora con menos agresividad.

¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?!- dijo Daffy con una mano sobre su pico, sobando este tras el golpe que había recibido por parte de la puerta y medio tambaleándose se adentro de forma torpe en el lugar.

Triunfal entrada, Duck- dijo Bugs riéndose del pato.

Silvestre llego también al lugar tras haber ido al baño y regresado.

Apenas y vio al gato acercarse cuando el zorrillo aparto su mano de la del conejo.

Silvestre miro hacia el pato intrigado por la incapacidad de este de poder moverse correctamente.

Sufferin Succotash, estas sangrando- menciono apartando la mano que el pato tenia sobre su pico.

Un poco de sangre caía de la nariz del pato. El gato sostuvo la mano del pato por un momento mientras que este confirmaba las palabras de este tocándose un poco la nariz sintiendo la sangre salir de esta.

¡esto es tu culpa conejo!- replico gritándole al grisáceo.

Bugs dio un suspiro de molestia y cansancio y acabo tomando unos cuantos clínex para después lanzarlos con un poco de agresividad al pato dejándolos caer sobre el pico de este.

Daffy volvió su mirada hacia el zorrillo para ver la sonrisa entre burlona y picara de este.

El pato aparto su mano de la del gato y antes de que pudiera acercarse al zorrillo para replicarle por el notable coqueteo e insinuación hacia su conejo, el grisáceo acabo por interrumpir.

¿Qué les parece si vamos a otra parte?- menciono el conejo con algo de entusiasmo.

Por la cara de enojo del pato y la forma tonta en la que había querido entrar en el lugar, estaba casi seguro de que se había dado cuenta del coqueteo del zorrillo, así que lo mejor era salir de ahí y hacerlo olvidar el asunto como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del pato y llevo a este fuera del lugar, mientras que Silvestre espero por el zorrillo.

¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto mirando hacia el tobillo vendado del zorrillo.

Oui, Moi Petit Chaton-sonrió travieso. –no tienes que preocuparte- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Salieron del cine y frente a este había un parque no muy grande al cual terminaron por adentrarse.

Un lago- dijo Bugs señalando hacia este.

El conejo miro hacia los botes que habia en este.

Deberíamos de ir un rato.- propuso el conejo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al… al… agua- tartamudeo el gato retrocediendo lentamente viendo con horror hacia el lago.

Tranquilo, Doc. Pepe estará contigo, no tienes que tener miedo- dijo esto dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda al gato.-

Oui, amour- dijo de forma coqueta.

El zorrillo miro hacia el pato que estaba con una notable mueca y aun tocándose el pico dañado.

Deberías de tener cuidado con quien se sube, Monsieur. – murmuro acercándose a Daffy. – no vayan a darle gato por liebre-

El emplumado miro extrañado hacia el zorrillo sin comprender del todo bien sus palabras, pero fue cuestión de segundos para entender a lo que se refería.

Acabaron subiendo a los botes, el conejo en compañía del pato y el gato con el zorrillo.

Vámonos muy lejos Amour, aun lugar donde no nos encuentre- dijo Pepe bromeando mientras que remaba con lentitud.

Aun que Silvestre quisiera lucir confiado, estaba con sus garras bien aferradas a la madera del bote, encontrándose notablemente muerto de miedo y miraba hacia el agua como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

Pepe miro esto con diversión y dejo aun lado los remos.

¡Hay demasiado viento, nos podemos hundir!- grito moviendo el bote de un lado a otro simulando al viento, como si aquel bote se fuera a caer.

¡No, alto, No hagas eso!- grito el gato mirando con pánico como se tambaleaba el bote y el agua amenazaba con adentrarse en este.

No te preocupes Amour, aquí están mis brazos. Yo puedo salvarte- dijo estirando sus brazos invitando al gato a abrazarse a él.

El gato hizo una ligera mueca mientras que los colores se le subían al rostro.

Parece que sigues molesto, Duck- dijo Bugs mirando al pato quien veía hacia el agua con su ceño fruncido. – puedes ser lo que quieras, si quieres ser Batman, entonces esta bien- menciono tranquilo mientras remaba.

El pato volvió su mirada hacia el conejo, ya había olvidado su insulto de haberlo comparado con Aquaman, lo que en verdad le molestaba era que el conejo no hubiera intentado ni siquiera alejarse cuando el zorrillo se le había insinuado y acercado tanto.

"_no vayan a darle gato por liebre_" ¿Cambiar al conejo por el gato? Eso no era ni siquiera una opción que le hubiese pasado por la mente, no sin que el zorrillo la mencionara. Se sentía incómodamente celoso y le frustraba más aquella voz que lo culpaba de prestarle más atención al gato y no al conejo.

Silvestre era la cita de Pepe y aun y cuando el sabia que debía de darles su espacio para que pudieran pasar tiempo juntos, acababa por hablar con el gato tomándolo para el, aun cuando debía de estar mas con su conejo.

Remas como conejita- dijo el pato arrebatando los remos de las manos de Bugs.

Yo no se porque dices eso- dijo el conejo haciéndole ojitos al pato parpadeando con una cara tierna femenina y curveando su cuerpo como si se tratara de una conejita en verdad. – yo no soy ninguna conejita- fingió una voz femenina.

El pato no dijo nada solo se limito a remar de mala gana. El conejo acabo por cambiarse de lugar ahora poniéndose junto al pato.

Si yo remo como conejita, tu remas como un pato sin brazos (suponiendo que los tienen)-

Que gracioso, perdón por no reírme pero es que me dio tanta gracias que se me olvido hacerlo- dijo con agresividad.

Bugs miro hacia el bote de Silvestre y Pepe, viendo como el zorrillo jugaba a alterar los nervios del gato tambaleando el bote haciendo que el gato terminara por sentarse a su lado y abrazarse a él. Eran una pareja extraña pero se veían bien juntos. Miro hacia el pato pensando en las palabras del zorrillo, ¿acaso si había algo especial entre el y el gato?

Daff…- no logro terminar cuando la voz del pato lo interrumpió de forma brusca.

No mas citas dobles, al menos por un tiempo, Dientón- menciono esto dejando de remar colocando el remo a su lado.

Supongo que esto de hacer de cupidos, no es lo nuestro- rio imitando la acción del pato.

No, no lo es- grito molesto.

El conejo sonrió levemente al sentir la mano del pato colocarse discretamente sobre la suya.

tal vez sea hora de que nos vayamos a casa, dientón- miro hacia el conejo

tal vez- dijo Bugs acercando su rostro al de Daffy.

Era el momento para poder arrebatar los labios del pato, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo volvió su mirada hacia su costado al escuchar el sonido de un bote volteándose, acabando por dejar al pato plantado con su pico listo para besar al conejo en los labios.

¡Daffy, se cayeron!- dijo Bugs poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

Apenas e hizo esto cuando el bote se tambaleo y acabo perdiendo su equilibrio cayendo dentro del lago.

¡Bugs!- grito Daffy mirando con pánico hacia el agua.

Espero un poco pero no hubo señal del conejo.

Pero se supone que si sabe nadar- pensó por un segundo intentando tranquilizarse.

No espero mas haya de cinco segundos cuando termino lanzándose al agua en busca del conejo.

Bugs- grito nuevamente mirando a su alrededor.

Miro a un metro de si al conejo salir a la superficie con el gato aferrado a su cuerpo con tanta desesperación que este estaba comenzando a hundir al conejo.

Espera, Silvestre, no patalees- dijo Bugs intentando calmarlo.

Sin pensárselo se acercó a ellos.

Daffy- dijo Silvestre mirando hacia el pato y su mente hizo una rápida relación pato=sabe nadar por naturaleza.

Así que apenas y vio al pato acercarse se lanzo a los brazos de este, rodeando su cuello.

Lo voy a llevar a la orilla- le dijo Daffy al conejo, al ver al gato abrazarse a él.

Bugs asintió y se dispuso a buscar al zorrillo, al cual termino hallando debajo del bote. Se asusto de inmediato al verlo con sus ojos cerrados y sin esperar se lo llevo hasta la orilla.

El conejo dejo al zorrillo sobre el suelo.

Aquí es cuando tienes que darme respiración boca a boca- dijo Pepe abriendo uno de sus ojos. – oo, Bonjou Monsieur Bunny, lo confundí con mi Petit Chaton-

Hizo una pequeña mueca pero sintió alivio al ver que el zorrillo solo había estado fingiendo.

Puede que te pueda ayudar a encontrarlo, Doc. Solo espera aquí un momento- dijo sonriendo cómplice.

Daffy intentaba apartar al gato de si, pero este se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello y cintura.

Silvestre- grito el conejo llegando con el gato y el pato. - ¡tienes que ver a Pepe, se encuentra muy mal!-

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que el gato soltara a Daffy y corriera hacia el zorrillo.

Pero yo no sé que hacer- escupió viendo el cuerpo tendido del zorrillo.

Respiración boca a boca, Doc- dijo Bugs.

El gato sintió el calor colocarse sobre sus mejillas pero aun así se acabó poniendo junto al zorrillo e inclinándose a este para unir sus boca con la de él.

Abrió sus ojos sobresaltado al sentir la boca del zorrillo moverse y a su traviesa lengua juguetear con sus labios.

Supongo que no estaba ahogado ¿cierto?- dijo Daffy mirando con una media sonrisa al zorrillo quien ahora tomaba al gato del rostro besándolo de forma apasionada.

No, Duck. Pero puede que yo si lo este- murmuro con un tono juguetón.

El pato miro primero a su alrededor viendo solamente a la chica que rentaba los botes, quien los miraba atenta con una amplia sonrisa pintada en su rostro, como si estuviera esperando algo.

No conejo, me parece que estas bien- dijo esto mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un poco de color.

Silvestre dejo salir un pequeño ronroneo dejándose envolver por los besos del zorrillo, y otro mas fuerte se escapo de si al sentir como se apartaba de él, dejando sus labios libres.

Bueno, Bueno tortolos, será mejor que vayamos a la casa antes de que agarremos un resfriado- dijo el conejo notando que aun sus pelajes estaban húmedos.

La casa del felino queda cerca- menciono Daffy.

Fue asi como acabaron yendo a la casa de Silvestre, quien estuvo claramente en contra de tener que ir, pero tras las insistencias tanto del conejo como del pato y el zorrillo, termino por ceder.

Granny abrió la puerta de la casa tras escuchar el timbre, dejando ver a los cuatro Looneys que se encontraban parados en su puerta, con sus pelajes húmedos.

Buenas tardes, Granny- dijo Bugs con una amplia sonrisa.

La anciana era como una especia de madre para muchos de ellos, su forma maternal de ser hacia que se sintieran como niños cuando se encontraban con ella, era como volver a su infancia cuando eran cuidados por esa mujer de edad avanzada.

¡Santo cielo! Pero si están todos mojados- exclamo la anciana mirándolos de arriba a bajo. – ¿Silvestre, acaso te caíste dentro de una alberca?

No precisamente- respondió el gato bajando sus orejas sintiéndose incomodo.

Vamos, pasen, pasen. Les preparare un poco de té y galletas-

Menciono esto mientras empujaba a los cuatro dentro de la casa.

Entrar a aquel lugar le traía recuerdos tanto al conejo como al pato, hacia ya bastante tiempo que no visitaban a la anciana.

Sorprendente que no haya cambiado nada- menciono Bugs mirando a su alrededor.

Hasta tiene el mismo aroma a galleta- dijo Daffy respirando hondo, dejando entrar ese aroma a dulce hasta sus pulmones.

Rápidamente Granny se hizo cargo de entregarles unas toallas para que se pudieran secar.

Me parece haber viso un lindo gatito-

La voz cantarina del canario llego hasta los oídos de Silvestre haciendo que este se tensara inmediatamente. Volvió su mirada hacia el e inconscientemente se coloco en una posición de ataque.

Necesitas ayuda Petit Chaton- menciono el zorrillo acercándose al gato.

No… Yo…-

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? El actuar como todo un perseguidor obsesivo de canarios frente al zorrillo no era para nada una de las mejores opciones. Asi que acabo por terminar de secarse e intentar ignorar la voz del canario que revoloteaba por la sala.

Bugs Bunny, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Piolín colocándose sobre el hombro del conejo. – hace mucho tiempo que no venían a la casa-

Digamos que tuvimos un pequeño incidente y tuvimos que pasar a secarnos- respondió Bugs con un tono amable.

Me alegra mucho el que hayan venido a la casa, no solemos tener muchas visitas hoy en dia- menciono Granny llegando con una bandeja con tazas y un plato grande lleno de galletas.

Sentándose en la sala, la ancianita dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro y dejo un par de cobijas grandes a los Looneys, haciendo que estos compartieran dichas cobijas, obviamente el conejo con el pato y el zorrillo con el gato.

Tiene una hermosa casa, madame- menciono Pepe mirando alrededor. – Y usted se a conservado como una bella dama-

Granny rio sintiéndose halagada por el comentario del zorrillo, quien le había dicho esto haciéndole una mirada coqueta.

Muchas gracias- dio un sorbo a su taza de té. – y díganme ¿Qué han estado haciendo últimamente? ¿siguen viviendo juntos? - dijo mirando hacia el conejo y pato.

Si…- el conejo se aclaró un poco la garganta. –ya llevábamos bastante viviendo juntos- respondió.

La ancianita sonrió aun mas al ver al pato comer las galletas con tanto gusto.

Porque no se quedan un rato aquí, mientras que yo les preparo mas galletas- dijo poniéndose de pie.

¿en serio?- dijo Daffy mirando hacia Granny con emoción. – Yo si quiero mas galletas-

La anciana se adentro en la cocina para disponerse a preparar las galletas.

Pepe se acercó a Silvestre, quien igual que Daffy se dedicaba a comer una que otra galleta, aguantándose las ansias de querer comerse al canario que yacía sentado sobre el sillón que compartían Bugs y Daffy.

El zorrillo se deshizo de la distancia entre ellos dejando que su cuerpo quedara pegado al del gato, mientras que la cobija los envolvía a ambos. El gato se tenso de inmediato al sentir la cercanía del zorrillo.

El canario miro extrañado al gato, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía reaccionar de esa forma, pero lo mas extraño era que actuara así estando junto al zorrillo, ya que hacia años atrás, quien lo hacia sentirse incomodo era aquel pato que se encontraba sentando junto al conejo. Fue así como concluyo que se había equivocado al creer que el Looney con el que saldría era el pato, en vez del zorrillo, siempre creyó que seria Daffy quien se quedara junto al gato pero ¿Pepe Le Pew, Aquel personaje tan romántico y obsesivo? Tantos años junto al gato y nunca se hubiera esperado el verlo así junto a alguien que no fuese el pato.

Tienes las patas congeladas, conejo- dijo Daffy al sentir los pies de Bugs acariciar los suyos.

Pues tu no estas muy cálido que digamos- replico Bugs.

Quizá pueda retomar lo que estaba haciendo esta mañana Monsieur Duck, para hacer que su Lapin entre en calor- dijo esto sonriendo de forma traviesa.

Daffy acabo escupiendo el té que estaba tomando, para después toser un poco. Bugs por otro lado solo rio burlándose de la reacción del pato.

No sé de que estas hablando- coloco la taza en la mesa y se cruzo de brazos.

¿enserio Monsieur? tal vez el Monsieur Bunny lo pueda ayudar a recordar-

El conejo acabo acercando un poco su rostro al del pato.

¿esta mañana? ¿fuiste a su casa esta mañana?- cuestiono el gato ladeando un poco su cabeza.

Oui, Petit Chaton. Y lo que vi creo que es una de las mejores demuestras de amour. Monsieur Duck es todo un amant- dijo esto colocando su mano sobre la del gato.

No es cierto, Yo... ¡todo es culpa del conejo!- replico sonrojándose un poco.

Fue en ese momento cuando Piolín pudo entender todo, había algo entre el conejo y el pato, y tal como sospechaba, Pepe se encontraba tras el gato.

Tranquilo Duck- dijo Bugs con una sonrisa burlona, colocando sus piernas sobre las del pato.


	6. Chapter 6

Tantos años viviendo con aquella amorosa figura materna que cuidaba de él, jamás se le había pasado por la mente el alejarse de ella, después de todo resultaba bastante benéfico el que permanecieran viviendo juntos. Tenían que trabajar juntos y lo habían hecho durante muchísimo tiempo, jamás habían tenido problemas ni nada parecido. Aun que su relación con el canario era un tanto extraña, siempre intentando comérselo y al mismo tiempo tenían que trabajar y convivir juntos. El con su extraña personalidad entre torpe, obsesiva y medio mal humorada, y el canario con su forma de ser tierno, "inocente" y medio creído.

Hasta cierto punto su relación con Piolín le recordaba a la de Daffy con Bugs, era una cosa mas que tenían en común, el canario siempre ganaría y el… el como el pato se quedaba con la ilusión de sentir esa victoria.

Tu te comiste la mayoría- dijo Silvestre mirando a Daffy con enojo.

Eso no significa que esta no pueda ser mía- replico el pato intentando que el gato soltara la galleta.

Silvestre agarro esta con más fuerza y en un hábil movimiento acabo por aparatarla de la mano de Daffy. Intento llevársela a la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el pato se abalanzo hacia él y tomando con fuerza su muñeca, intentaba que el gato soltara la galleta.

Yo la vi primero, Daffy, eso no es justo- replico forcejeando intentando que el pato soltara su muñeca.

Bugs solo rodo los ojos, podia escuchar la tonta pelea que estaban teniendo por aquella galleta y se esforzaba por ignorarlos. Por otro lado, él estaba hablando con Granny al igual que Pepe, quien se dedicaba principalmente a hacerle cumplidos.

Había limites para la inmadurez, pero al parecer tanto Daffy como Silvestre los ignoraban. Un manoteo por parte del pato y la galleta se escapo de la mano de Silvestre siendo lanzada al suelo a unos metros de donde estaban.

Hicieron un intercambio de miradas y en segundos se encontraban corriendo hacia la galleta. Fue Silvestre el primero en alcanzarla, lanzándose al suelo por esta logrando encerrarla con sus manos, pero apenas y disfruto la victoria cuando el cuerpo del pato termino por caerle en la espalda, estando Daffy sentado sobre esta.

¡Quítate Daffy!- replico Silvestre al sentirlo encima. – ¡es mi galleta!-

El pato se las ingenio para abrir las manos de gato para sacar de estas la galleta, pero al abrirlas se dio cuenta de que en estas no habia nada.

¡te has comido mi galleta!- grito molesto.

Silvestre se rodo rápidamente ahora estando boca arriba con el pato sentado en su abdomen.

¡Yo no me comí nada!- grito defendiendo su inocencia.

Buscabas esto, gatito- dijo Piolín volando sobre ellos con la galleta siendo tomada por sus patas.

¡canario!- replico el gato.

Sin pensárselo ambos se pusieron de pie de un salto.

Podemos hacer esto de la buena manera, ¿Por qué no me das la galleta y acabamos con todo esto?- dijo Daffy con una voz tranquila.

No se la des a él, dámela a mi.-

Piolín esbozo una amplia sonrisa y comenzó a volar por la casa sin hacer caso a sus voces que reclamaban la galleta. Ahora no solo debía de escapar del gato sino que también del pato.

Eres un pato, vuela y quítale la galleta- le grito a Daffy mientras corrían tras Piolín, pasando ahora por la cocina.

Tu llevas fácil mas de 50 años intentando comértelo ¿Por qué no se la quitas tu?-

Continuaron corriendo tras el canario mientras que discutían entre ellos. Subieron rápidamente las escaleras.

Bugs y Pepe volvieron sus miradas hacia el techo al escuchar un par de cosas caer y romperse.

Lo siento mucho, Granny parece que están haciendo un desastre allá arriba- dijo Bugs poniéndose de pie.

No te preocupes- dijo con una voz amorosa. – Silvestre siempre rompe las cosas, es algo a lo que me he acostumbrado. Por eso todo lo de valor lo mantengo guardado en otro lado donde no pueda romperlo.-

Así que es un tanto desastroso su Chaton- dijo Pepe con una ligera sonrisa.

Después de que se fueron ustedes, ellos son los que se han quedado a cargo de hacer mi vida mas entretenida- sonrió ampliamente.

Apenas y dijo esto cuando bajo Piolín volando a toda velocidad y detuvo sobre el hombro de Granny.

Me parece que el Patito y Gatito, se han hecho un poco de daño, deberían de ir a verlos- dijo esto mientras que comía con tranquilidad la galleta.

Soltando un suspiro de fastidio Bugs acabo por ir junto con Pepe a ver lo que ese par de "niños" habían hecho.

Esto es tu culpa- murmuro Daffy.

Estaban atorados en un hoyo que habían echo en la puerta, estando el cuerpo de Silvestre sobre el de Daffy, la mitad de sus cuerpos se mantenía del otro lado de la puerta.

Si no hubieras saltado al mismo tiempo que yo- volvió a decir el pato.

Si ese tonto canario no hubiera cerrado la estúpida puerta- dijo Silvestre.

Pepe se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa bien plantada en su rostro.

Así que esto es lo que pasa cuando un chaton y un canard se unen para atrapar un canario-

Si, si lo que digas, ahora sáquenos de aquí-dijo con agresividad el pato.

Pero al momento de volver su mirada hacia Bugs todo su enojo se disperso siendo cambiado por el miedo, por que el conejo lo observaba con enojo. Era extraño ver a Bugs con el ceño fruncido y sabia bien que cuando se ponía así, era por que estaba realmente molesto.

No fue mi culpa- señalo hacia el gato- fue su culpa-

Esto no hizo mas que hacer que el conejo se molestara más.

Pepe se acercó a Silvestre y coloco un rápido beso sobre la nariz de este.

Déjame sacarte de ahí, moi Petit- le guiño el ojo al decir esto.

Tomo al gato por las manos y jalando un poco de estas, logro sacar el cuerpo del gato de aquel hoyo liberando también al pato, el cual acabo cayendo a los pies del conejo.

Mas te vale que prepares una disculpa para Granny Duck- fue lo único que menciono antes de bajar las escalaras.

Espera Bugs, no fue mi culpa- volvió a decir.

Tanto el gato como el pato acabaron por sentarse junto a sus respectivas parejas con sus brazos cruzados y cabezas bajas.

Lo lamentamos- dijeron en unísono, Silvestre realmente arrepentido y el pato con una voz malhumorada.

Pagaremos por esto Granny- dijo Bugs con una voz amable.

Pero la ancianita no hizo más que reír al ver al gato tan arrepentido y avergonzado junto al zorrillo, y a aquel pato tan incontrolable con una mueca bien plantada.

Aquello no hacia más que traerle recuerdos de cuando eran ellos pequeños. Siempre fue sencillo cuidar de Pepe, Silvestre y Bugs, pero Daffy, él era un cuento distinto. Ese patito travieso siempre acababa metiendo a los demás en aprietos o peleándose con ellos, y ahora podia ver que las cosas no habían cambiado para nada. Ese patito se seguía llevando bien con aquel gato y Bugs, Bugs aun era lo suficientemente tranquilo, paciente y astuto como para controlar aquella personalidad alocada del pato., por otro lado tampoco Pepe había cambiado en casi nada, seguía siendo todo un don juan con una impresionante capacidad de uso de palabras para conquistar a cualquiera.

Me alegra mucho que se sigan llevando tan bien.- menciono volviendo principalmente su mirada hacia Bugs y Daffy.

Esos dos siempre compartirían algo especial, aun y cuando ella cuidaba de ellos lo pudo notar, la manera en la que se complementaban hacía que estuvieran básicamente hechos para permanecer juntos.

Aun recuerdo cuando Daffy solía robarte besos- rio trayendo aquella imagen a su memoria.

¿Qué yo hacia que?- dijo Daffy tan impresionado como el conejo.

¿robarme besos?- ladeo su cabeza sin poder comprender.

Parece que el destino ya estaba planeado desde un principio- rio Pepe viendo de forma picaresca tanto al conejo como al pato.

Si- respondió Granny con suma tranquilidad – eran muy pequeños como para que lo puedan recordar, pero Daffy fue el primero en darte un beso, recuerdo que me preguntaste la razón por la cual lo había hecho-

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia el pato ahora sonriendo un poco.

¿Por qué lo hiciste, Duck?- soltó la pregunta tomando al malhumorado pato por sorpresa.

Errores de la juventud- respondió este manteniendo su estado malhumorado. –aun que deberías de sentirte halagado, muchas morirían por un beso mio-

En cierta forma el pato tenia razón y lo peor de todo era que no solo eran chicas las que andaban tras el pato, pero el tenia la fortuna de poder hasta compartir la cama con el.

Granny se puso de pie sintiéndose ya cansada, puesto que eran pasadas de las nueve, en otras palabras ya estaba desvelándose.

¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir?- propuso con tranquilidad. – pueden quedarse aquí abajo, y la cama de Silvestre también es suficiente amplia para que quepan al menos dos de ustedes-

¡¿Q…q…que?!- dijo Silvestre poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Por mi esta bien el quedarme a dormir- dijo Pepe con una voz picara. – después de todo no creo que haya ningún inconveniente, puedo dormir con Silvestre-

Piolín abrió sus ojos como platos logrando comprender el doble sentido que tenían aquellas palabras que habían sido pronunciadas con un tono travieso. Eso de dormir con Silvestre, definitivamente no había sido dicho con un sentido sano e inocente, pero claro que Granny no se había dado cuenta de esto.

Creo que nosotros mejor nos vamos- dijo Bugs con una sonrisa fingida. – ha sido un largo día y…-

Vamos ¿Por qué no se quedan? Será como traer los lindos recuerdos a esta casa- dijo Granny.

El conejo miro hacia Daffy quien negaba con la cabeza, diciéndole con señas que rechazara la invitación. Pero como siempre el conejo termino cediendo.

-00000000000000000000000000.-0000000000000000-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo…..

¡Tenias que aceptar! Siempre tienes que aceptar!- replico el pato alzando sus brazos.

Vamos, Duck. Solo será por una noche- dijo intentando calmar al pato. – además ¡rompiste una de sus puertas y dos de sus jarrones!-

¡Fue culpa de Silvestre!- subió aun mas su tono de voz.

El conejo se limito a rodar los ojos y Daffy acabo por salir del baño en donde estaban encerrados, dejando al conejo solo.

Bugs se hecho un poco de agua en la cara, el pato tenia razón esta vez, el siempre acababa accediendo ante las peticiones de los demás, siempre haciendo favores por mas tontos que fueran, siempre ayudándolos a pesar de lo riesgoso que fuera el acto.

Bugs…- dijo Silvestre al ver la puerta del baño abierta y al conejo enjuagándose la cara.

Vio los ojos del mencionado volver hacia el por unos segundos y una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del conejo.

¿Qué pasa, viejo?-

Menciono con su típica voz relajada y el gato se adentro en el lugar, poniéndose junto a él. Era momento de tragarse parte de su timidez y soltar aquella petición que se había formulado en su mente como única vía de salvación. Alguno de ellos debía de dormir en su cuarto y cama, y sabia que quien se ofrecería seria Pepe, pero…

Quería pedirte algo Bugs- sintió corazón en la garganta.

Claro, Doc. Dime-

Los ojos del conejo clavados en el y tomando su valentía de donde la había escondido decidió soltar la pregunta.

¿me dejarías dormir con DaffY?- lo dijo lo mas rápido que pudo.

Bugs se quedo en silencio por lo que fue casi un minuto y después acabo riendo, aquello debía de ser una broma.

No entiendes Bugs, Pepe va a querer hacer algo mas que dormir si compartimos la misma cama y yo… yo no se nada de eso…- su voz se fue apagando poco a poco mientras que un sonrojo se colocaba en su rostro.

Espera, ¿estas hablando en serio?- su risa se corto de golpe.

Ahora en vez de esa mirada tranquila y confianzuda del conejo, tenia frente a el una mirada entre molesta y seria.

El silencio de Silvestre fue mas que suficiente para hacer que Bugs comprendiera que estaba hablando en serio y que no había nada de que reírse.

Dejar que el pato y el pasaran todo el día juntos, dejar que lo tomara de la mano cuando se sentía inseguro, que acabaran en situaciones comprometedoras, que le quitara la atención del pato era una cosa, pero el que durmieran en la misma cama era otra mas complicada, no, no solo complicada, sino inaceptable.

¿Entonces quieres acostarte con Daffy para poder aprender antes de acostarte con Pepe? No creo que sea algo conveniente, ni para ti y mucho menos para mi, Doc. – dijo con una voz un tanto seria.

Silvestre se impresiono por las palabras del conejo y los colores se le subieron al rostro volviendo un foco rojo.

¡No quiero acostarme con Daffy, solo quiero que duerma conmigo!- grito actuando en su defensa, intentando aclarar la malinterpretación del conejo.

Pero apenas y dijo estas palabras cuando se dio cuenta de que seguían sonando igual de mal, eso de "dormir" con el pato podia prestarse fácilmente a malinterpretaciones.

¡No es como si fuéramos a hacer "eso"!-

No, pero la verdad es que no me apetece el poner aprueba si son o no capaces de hacer "eso"- dijo voz actuando de forma fría. – Mira, Doc. Pongamos esto en claro, si en verdad quieres a Pepe tendrás que poner de tu parte y conocerlo a fondo y si el en verdad esta interesado en ti, no te forzara a hacer nada que no quieras- acerco su rostro al del gato y este retrocedió un poco sintiéndose intimidado por el conejo.

Podia ser que el conejo fuera muy amable y accediera a hacer muchos favores a sus amigos Looneys, pero había una raya que no debían de cruzar.

¡pero Yo no…!- no logro terminar cuando el dedo de Bugs se coloco sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar.

Neee… olvidare que alguna vez me pediste esto Doc. Y dejaremos este tema-

No dijo mas y la mirada intimidante del conejo le indico que eso seria lo último que el diría del tema y que era un rotundo "no" ante su petición de dejar a Daffy dormir con el.

Aparto su dedo de los labios de Silvestre dejando al gato con una cara de miedo y salió del baño con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

¡Petit Chaton!- menciono Pepe llegando de golpe con Silvestre.

¡Yikes!- grito dando un salto y haciendo que su pelo se crispara.

¿ya nos vamos a dormir, Petit Chaton?- dijo con una voz romántica.

El gato asintió con la cabeza sintiendo su corazón salirse del pecho y camino despacio junto al zorrillo.

Bonsoir Monsieur Bunny, Monsieur Duck- dijo Pepe mirando hacia ambos.

Buenas noches- dijeron en unísono.

Daffy y Bugs se quedarían en la sala, mientras que Pepe y Silvestre dormirían juntos en el cuarto del gato.

-'''''-

Pepe volvió su mirada hacia el gato mirando como la cara de este reflejaba fácilmente lo tenso que estaba ante la situación y lo vio así hasta que se adentraron al cuarto, donde prácticamente estaba apunto de entrar en pánico.

¿te encuentras bien, Petit Chaton?- pregunto preocupado.

Silvestre volvió su mirada hacia Pepe por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza para regresar su vista hacia la cama que según el preparaba para que pudieran acostarse a dormir.

El zorrillo pensó en el asunto durante un momento, estaba claro que el gato tenia una idea equivoca de sus intenciones. No era que no le gustara el poder hacer algo más con el gato, pero sabia que seria algo que les llevaría mas tiempo, que su segunda cita no era precisamente el momento correcto para llevar a su Chaton a la cama.

Se adentraron dentro de las suaves sabanas y Silvestre se hizo cargo de apagar la luz.

Pepe volvió su mirada hacia él y pudo notar que el gato estaba temblando con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Petit Chaton- menciono haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

Se abalanzo sobre el gato y este se tenso rápidamente, pero solo hizo esto para poder encender la luz nuevamente.

Petit Chaton, creo que hay una pequeña confusión aquí- menciono con su voz tranquila.

Silvestre miro hacia el zorrillo y se irguió rápidamente.

Sabes Petit Chaton, mi idea no es precisamente llevarte a la cama y hacerlo así como así- dijo con suma calma como si el tocar dicho tema fuera de lo más normal. - El amour no se cultiva de un momento a otro, se hace con tiempo y para que podamos llegar a "esa" parte tal vez sea necesario que nos demos mas tiempo, aun que claro que me gustaría que lo hiciéramos de inmediato, pero sé que necesitas tiempo y no me importaría esperar-

El gato se quedo en silencio, atónito por las palabras del zorrillo. Tal vez su personalidad excesivamente romántica le había dado una idea errónea de aquel zorrillo de tan buen parecer. Pepe no solo era atractivo, sino que igualmente había resultado ser todo un caballero. Silvestre estaba consciente de que las mujeres lo perseguían mucho, pero siempre creyó que era por su excelente uso de palabras y atractivo, pero no era solo eso, sino que también era comprensivo, capaz de escuchar y bastante calmado.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa curveo sus labios y se acercó al zorrillo para colocar un beso sobre la nariz de este, tomando por sorpresa a Pepe.

Llevo su mano hacia el pelo del zorrillo acariciando este, dejando que sus dedos pasaran entre este, sintiendo lo suave que era. Se había estado preocupando mucho por sus sentimientos y no se había puesto a pensar en los de él, ignorando por completo la razón por la cual le había atraído aquel zorrillo.

¿Petit Chaton?- murmuro entrecerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias del gato en su pelo.

Supongo que es por esto que tantas chicas caen a tus pies. Tu camerino siempre esta lleno de flores, regalos y cartas de amor llenas de perfume de mujer.-

Que puedo decir- dijo sonriendo coqueto. – soy irresistible para las damas-

Su voz francesa, su personalidad segura y coqueta, claro que no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, pero le gustaba… en una extraña forma le gustaba.

Entonces ¿por qué no una chica?- menciono apartando su mano del pelo del zorrillo. – digo eres muy popular este ellas y…-

Pepe se sorprendió por la pregunta ¿Por qué no había elegido mejor una de esas guapas y bien formadas chicas que lo perseguían? Lo pensó por un segundo antes de contestar.

Porque me gustas tu, Moi Petit Chaton- dijo esto alzando su voz y tomando al gato entre sus brazos, estrujando su cuerpo con fuerza.

Espera, Pepe…- logro decir con el poco aire que le quedaba. -Sufferin Succotash, ¿Cómo es que abrazas tan fuerte, siendo más pequeño que yo?-

El zorrillo simplemente rio ante esta pregunta.

Tienes un lindo cuerpo Petit Chaton- dijo colocando su mejilla sobre el pelaje de Silvestre. – Muy suave. -

Supongo…- sonrió nervioso sintiendo las manos del zorrillo recorrerlo. – aun que tu… tu también—

Ya que pensaste que tenia la idea de hacerte algo mas, no estaría de mas el cumplir tus expectativas-

No es tan necesario-

Logro zafarse del agarre de Pepe y termino corriendo por la habitación huyendo del zorrillo que brincaba detrás de él amenazándolo con atraparlo. Aquello era mas como un juego que un verdadero intento de huida y Pepe lo sabia bien por que a pesar de parecer asustado, el gato lograba esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

Voy a atraparte Moi PetiT Chaton- dijo con su voz cantarina.

El gato solo rio un poco y acabo por tropezar con uno de los objetos tirados en su habitación y termino cayendo al suelo, haciendo que el zorrillo que venia detrás de él, acabara por caerle en cima.

Ambos rieron al caer pero sus risas se apagaron en cuanto se vieron tan cerca uno de otro.

Silvestre trago saliva con dificultad teniendo a Pepe recostado sobre el.

Puedo…- murmuro Pepe acariciando los labios de Silvestre con la yema de sus dedos.

Asintió con la cabeza y los labios del zorrillo no tardaron en pegarse a los suyos empezando con lo que era un beso lento dejando que sus labios acariciaran los del gato con delicadeza. Eran deliciosamente cálidos y suaves, nunca antes le había tocado besar a alguien con labios como esos.

Pepe pudo sentir la mano de Silvestre colocarse tímida sobre su espalda y recorrer esta con un poco de temblor. Fue entonces cuando dejo que su lengua toqueteara los labios del gato y este termino por abrir su boca con un poco de nerviosismo, dejando que se ambas lenguas se encontraran.

Las manos del zorrillo pasearon por las orejas del gato y las del gato por el cuerpo del zorrillo. Aquello estaba comenzando a tomar un rumbo distinto y ahora lo que Silvestre había esto temiendo había llegado a su mente otra vez, pero no precisamente como algo no deseable. De hecho el calor que despertaban las caricias del zorrillo comenzaba a hacerlo pensar mas en la posibilidad de que acabaran los dos en aquella cama, haciendo lo que el no había experimentado antes.

Recuerdas que te dije que no tenía pensado el llevarte a la cama- murmuro entre besos.

El gato solo hizo un sonido dándole a entender que lo había escuchado.

Pues lo estoy reconsiderando, Petit Chaton-

Un beso mas contra sus labios y Pepe supo que Silvestre estaba silvestre con esa idea.

-0000000000000000000-

Por otro lado tanto el pato como el conejo permanecían en aquella sala con cobijas tapando sus cuerpos, cada quien durmiendo en un sillón, no era normal el que durmieran separados, pero ninguno de los dos estaba de humor como para disponerse a compartir el mismo espacio. El pato seguía molesto por tener que dormir en aquel lugar y Bugs tampoco se encontraba del todo alegre con el pato, así que habían acabado por optar en dormir en lugares diferentes.

Un incomodo silencio había entre ellos y Bugs hacia todo posible por conciliar el sueño sin tener que abrazarse o ser abrazado por el pato. Y para aguantar la tentación de acercase a el había acabado por acostarse boca abajo, con vista puesta en el respaldo del sillón. Estando tan cerca del pato y no poder tocarlo, era algo que él ya había olvidado.

Bostezo sintiendo sus parpados pesar pero aun así su cuerpo se negaba a dejarlo dormir.

Fue entonces cuando lo escucho, un gemido algo débil. Rápidamente levanto su mirada y la dirigió hacia el pato.

¿Qué es lo que haces Doc? Pregunto el conejo pensando por un momento que aquel gemido había salido del pato.

No me mires a mi conejo, yo no fui quien hizo aquel sonido- dijo Daffy con un tono agresivo.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos y un par de gemidos mas se dejaron escuchar.

Rápidamente salieron de entre las cobijas poniéndose de pie de manera simultánea.

El conejo coloco su mano sobre el pico del pato impidiendo que este hablara y espero unos segundo para ver si los gemidos continuaban y precisamente estos siguieron.

Crees que…- susurro Bugs mirando al pato.

No puede ser, el nunca…- no termino de decir cuando un gemido mas se dejo escuchar.

Se quedaron quietos por no mas de cinco segundos y acabaron corriendo hacia las escaleras, subiendo estas lo mas rápido que pudieron y al llegar a la planta alta de la casa comenzaron a caminar de puntillas aproximándose al cuarto del gato. Querían confirmar si aquellos sonidos venían del cuarto de aquel gato, de ser así solamente había una razón lógica de la existencia de estos.

Bugs le hizo señales a Daffy de que guardara silencio y el pato solo asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación de Silvestre y acercaron sus oídos a esta, entonces escuchando los ruidos provenientes de aquella habitación.

Definitivamente estaba ocurriendo lo que ninguno de los podia creer.

Lo están haciendo- susurro Bugs retrocediendo rápidamente.

Yo siempre creí que seria incapaz de…- dijo Daffy en voz baja casi inaudible.

Hicieron un intercambio de miradas y volvieron a bajar hacia la sala.

Menos mal que Silvestre no se sentía preparado- dijo Bugs riéndose en voz baja. –

Bien dicen que los peores son los tímidos- dijo Daffy recostándose en su sillón y viendo como el conejo se acostaba en el suyo.

Ahora no me arrepiento de haberme negado a que durmiera contigo- dijo Bugs cerrando por un momento sus ojos.

¡¿Dormir conmigo?!- se irguió sin apartar su mirada del conejo. - ¡¿Silvestre quería dormir conmigo?!-

Bugs soltó un bostezo mientras que asentía con la cabeza. Se había prometido a si mismo el no mencionarle nada al pato, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¿y por qué te pregunto a ti y no a mí? No se supone que debió de haberme preguntado después de todo era conmigo con quien quería dormir-

No lo se Doc. Tal vez quería que fuera yo quien te lo dijera para que accedieras o simplemente no quería meterse en problemas conmigo-

Tras haber dicho esto el conejo se dispuso a ponerse bajo las cobijas, sintiéndose ahora mas adormecido que antes.

Daffy miro hacia el conejo siguiendo sus pasos con atención, viendo como este se acomodaba para dormir. Aun que odiara admitirlo, el dormir solo se había vuelto difícil, era como si necesitara de la presencia de aquel conejo para poder conciliar el sueño y aun que le resultaba algo tonto de su parte, aun así no podia hacer nada para evitar el sentir esa necesidad por sentir el peso del cuerpo del conejo ya fuese sobre el o debajo de él.

Paso una hora mas y el pato seguía acostado en aquel sillón con sus ojos abiertos puestos en el techo, miraba constantemente hacia el conejo viendo como este dormía boca abajo con su cabeza girada hacia el lado contrario del que se encontraba. Tenia sus brazos cruzados y su ceño medio fruncido, le molestaba el hecho de que estuviera el con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder dormir mientras que el conejo lo hacia de forma tan tranquila.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de su pico y salió de las cobijas para acercarse a donde se encontraba el conejo logrando ver mejor como este dormía.

Las palabras de Pepe comenzaron a revolotear rápidamente sobre su cabeza, era posible que no reflexionara muchos sobre el tema, pero eso no significaba que no fuera consciente de lo afortunado que había resultado ser al tener a aquel conejo consigo. A pesar de no ser precisamente el prospecto de pareja perfecta, el conejo no hacia mas que aguantar todas sus locuras.

Bugs…- murmuro mirando aun al conejo-

Al no escuchar respuesta de este acabo por levantar un poco las cobijas, odiaba el tener que verse tan ridículo, pero necesitaba de ese conejo para dormir y a esas horas de la noche lo mas que deseaba era poder sentir ese suave y cálido pelaje contra el suyo. Acabo adentrándose en las cobijas colocándose lo mas cuidadoso que pudo pasando por esas largas piernas y se detuvo por un segundo. Si Silvestre y Pepe podían divertirse ¿Por qué ellos no?

Miro hacia aquella colita esponjosa del conejo y sin pensárselo mucho, dejo que una de sus manos paseara por esta mientras que la otra lo hacia por una de sus piernas, acariciándola con lentitud como si el conejo estuviese hecho de algún material fácil de romper. Dejo que sus manos subieran por la espalda del conejo mientras repartía suaves besos en su espalda y al llegar hasta la parte alta esta sus manos se adentraron por debajo del cuerpo de Bugs siendo ahora capaces de acariciar su pecho.

Beso el hombro del conejo mientras que sus manos bajaba por el abdomen hasta llegar a aquella entrepierna que sus manos no tardaron en rozar de forma lenta.

Bugs se despertó de golpe sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante lo que era un estimulo imprevisto, se quedo inmóvil por un momento hasta que volvió a sentir aquella mano pasear traviesa por su entrepierna haciendo que una sensación de placer paseara por su cuerpo hasta sus orejas.

Daffy- Murmuro cambiando su posición rápidamente ahora quedando boca arriba pudiendo ver al pato sonriendo de forma traviesa.

¿acaso te desperté diento? Lo lamento-

Neee…. En verdad no del todo Daff, ya te habías tardado- dijo esto esbozando una sonrisa.

Sabia que tarde o temprano uno de los dos iba a acabar cediendo, y que haya sido Daffy y no el, el que haya acabado por colarse hacia su cama, lo hacia sentir victorioso.

Se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del conejo, quedando inclinado hacia este con sus acorralándolo entre sus brazos y dejando que las patas del grisáceo descansaran a ambos lados de su cadera.

Creí que estabas muy indignado Doc.- murmuro mientras que Daffy besaba su cuello.

Lo estoy- respondió deteniéndose de golpe. – pero se me hizo demasiado cruel de mi parte el privarte del privilegio de dormir conmigo. Deberías estar agradecido, te estoy haciendo un favor ahora mismo-

Apenas y dijo esto cuando el conejo hizo un rápido movimiento con sus patas, haciendo que Daffy cayera al suelo.

Aprecio tu generosidad Duck, pero creo que puedo dormir solo-

Bueno, No podia dormir es por eso que vine contigo- acepto Daffy cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño como si se tratara de un niño haciendo pucheros.

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia el por unos segundos y después levanto las cobijas haciéndole señales al pato de que se metería, cosa que Daffy no tardo en hacer, adentrándose bajo las cobijas del conejo, retomando su antigua posición sobre este.

Coloco sus manos sobre la espalda de pato mientras que este aproximaba sus labios a los suyos, empezando con un beso lento y pausado, mientras que sus lenguas cambiaban constantemente de lugar, de la boca del conejo a la del pato.

Una mordida contra su pico, y sus manos se adentraron bajo el cuerpo del conejo, pasando por su espalda haciendo que esta se arqueara mientras que un pequeño gemido salía de la boca del grisáceo.

El conejo miro el cuerpo de Daffy acercarse mas al suyo dejando que sus entrepiernas se rozaran, causándole un ligero temblor y sus gemidos fueron soltados despacio intentando con todas sus fuerzas el no hacer ruido.

Un beso contra sus labios y el cuerpo del pato se movía ahora de forma constante dejando que la parte de ambos se rozaran, causando que el conejo aferrara sus manos a aquella cobija que descansaba debajo de ellos.

Cambiar al conejo por el gato… Miro hacia Bugs para depositar un beso en el labio superior de este. Cambiarlo ¿Cómo cambiar algo que había estado prácticamente desde siempre con el? se conocía desde tantos años atrás y ese sentimiento de ansiedad por el conejo nunca lo había abandonado. Sintió las piernas de conejo rodear su cadera y él se dedico a subir hasta sus labios besándolo de tal forma que quejidos salían de sus bocas. Sin poder contener sus manos dejo que estas pasearan por las patas claras del conejo, acariciándolas desde el comienzo de estas, hasta sus tobillos.

Bugs miro hacia el pato observando por unos segundos la parte morada que había quedado de aquel golpe que el gato le había dado días antes y con sus dedos toco esta. Aun que era casi invisible, la cercanía del pato le había posible el verla.

El gato te dio un buen golpe- murmuro con dificultad.

Las manos de Daffy se aferraron a la cobija mientras que retenía su aliento, frotando otra vez su entrepierna con la del conejo.

¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?- menciono con su respiración irregular. – no creo que sea el mejor momento… dienton-

Beso su cuello y después su hombro.

Bugs llevo sus manos hasta aquella colita del pato jugando un poco con ella, acariciándola de forma traviesa.

Aun que si podemos hablar de como Pepe suele coquetearte- menciono Daffy uniendo sus labios con los del conejo saboreando estos.

¿enserio, Duck? Es Pepe, el coquetea prácticamente con todo lo que se mueva- beso su cuello, escuchándolo gimetear mientras que sus manos bajaban hasta colocarse muy cerca de su entrepierna. – No creo que sea como para…-

¿acaso crees que soy estúpido? - acaricio sus orejas.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir al conejo besando su pecho y costados, y sin poderse resistir dejo de lado los simples roces, para pasar a algo mas serio, preparando el cuerpo del conejo, adentrándose de forma muy lenta. Podia sentir el cuerpo de Bugs tensarse y relajarse conforme entraba mientras que sus extremidades se volvían torpes por el golpe de placer que estaba obteniendo.

Miro hacia el conejo logrando ver la mirada arrogante de este siendo dirigida hacia el, esa sonrisa que acababa por alterarlo cada vez que la veía.

¿Qué pasa Duck?- sonrió burlón al ver que el pato se sonrojaba lentamente y detenía por completo sus movimientos.

Nada- respondió entre dientes haciendo una mueca.

El conejo sonrió aun mas al sentir la mano de Daffy colocarse sobre parte de su rostro dejando solo su boca libre para después besarlo. Lo había comprobado ya varias veces, si miraba al pato directo a los ojos mientras estaba en plena acción, este acababa por sacar esa forma tan extrañamente tierna y tímida. Le gustaba el verlo avergonzarse de esa forma.

¿crees que si me tapas la cara harás alguna diferencia, Duck?- murmuro intentando no reírse.

La próxima vez te pondré cinta adhesiva en la boca, para no tener que escuchar tu tonta voz conejo estúpido- replico moviéndose nuevamente.

Acabo ahogando la risa del conejo tras haberse adentrado por completo en este cambiando sus risas por quejidos continuos y una respiración agitada. Se movió con un lento vaivén y atrapo los labios del conejo nuevamente adentrando su lengua de forma traviesa, dejando que se uniera con la extremadamente cálida del grisáceo.

Apenas y estaba comenzando a elevar la intensidad por su búsqueda de saciar la excitación de ambos, cuando…

Tomare un poco de agua y regresare a la cama-

La voz de Granny hizo que ambos se petrificaran, cortando de golpe el gemido que esbozaban en voz baja.

Granny- dijeron en unísono.

Se miraron mutuamente y Bugs cerró el pico del pato con sus manos, impidiendo que el pánico en el que estaba entrando lo hiciera decir algo estúpido.

Debería de ir a ver a los angelitos, puede que estén pasando frio- menciono Granny saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse hacia la sala.

En cuanto la escucharon decir esto el pánico se apodero de ambos. Daffy se apartó rápidamente del conejo y ambos hicieron un esfuerzo por no dejar escapar un gemido.

El pato salió de entre las cobijas y dio un par de saltos, encontrándose nervioso por la posibilidad de ser descubierto por la anciana, de seguro que aquello le acabaría provocando un infarto. Y siendo presa del pánico al escuchar los pasos de Granny acercarse aun mas, acabo por meterse nuevamente en las cobijas del conejo.

Daffy ¿Qué diablos haces?- replico Bugs al sentir como este se podia detrás de él rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Cállate conejo y cierra tus ojos- ordeno.

Granny se asomo primero al sillón del pato y al no verlo ahí volvió su mirada hacia el conejo encontrándose con Daffy "durmiendo" junto con el, abrazando al conejo como si fuera un oso de peluche.

O son tan adorables- rio en voz baja. – tal y como cuando eran pequeños-

Paseo su mano por el pelaje de ambos y tras arroparlos de forma correcta acabo subiendo nuevamente.

No más sexo en lugares inapropiado- murmuro Bugs girándose hacia el pato.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Daffy abrazándose un poco mas al conejo.

Bugs sonrió levemente y beso la frente del pato y después sus labios.

-0000000000000000000000000000 0-0000000000000000000000000000 0000-

Ya es tarde, ya es tarde- repetía Silvestre mientras bajaba las escaleras con rapidez, casi cayéndose.

Miro su reloj apartando su pelaje para ver la hora y en cuanto volvió su mirada hacia el frente acabo encontrándose con el Zorrillo justo en medio de su comino.

Bonjou Petit Chaton- dijo abriendo sus brazos para agarrar al gato.

Pepe- exclamo el gato intentando frenar de forma desesperada, pero acabo por tropezarse.

¿Cómo amaneces iste Moi Petit Chaton?- murmuro Pepe quien había logrado atrapar al gato antes de que este fuera a dar contra los escalones.

Bien- se sonrojo.

Perfecto, vamos a desayunar-

El zorrillo coloco un beso sobre la nariz del gato y tomándolo de la mano lo condujo hasta el comedor, donde pudo ver al conejo tomando café con una cara de cansancio y a Daffy comiendo los waffles que Granny le había preparado, dejando que una buena cantidad de miel llenara estos.

Buen día Doc. Hasta que te levantas- dijo Bugs volviendo su mirada hacia él.

Ooo el pequeño gatito malo se ha quedado dormido- dijo Piolín con una voz cantarina, volando por encima de ellos.

Silvestre se limito a lanzarle una mirada de enojo y acabo sentándose en la mesa frente al pato, quedando junto al zorrillo el cual tras colocar un beso en sus labios se adentro en la cocina con Granny.

¿Cómo estuvo tu noche, Doc?- menciono Bugs sonriendo.

El gato trago con dificultad la leche que había tomado del vaso y volvió su mirada hacia el par de Looneys que estaban frente a él. Tanto Daffy como Bugs tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Parece que se divirtieron mucho anoche, ¿verdad, Petit Chaton?- menciono Daffy guiñándole el ojo.

El gato acabo llevando sus manos hacia su frente, mientras que su rostro se volvía pálido. No se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero que el conejo y el pato se hubiesen dado cuenta no era algo que le gustara para nada.

Monsieur Duck- menciono Pepe dejando un plato más de waffles en la mesa. – debería de ser mas cuidadoso, la piel de Monsieur Bunny es muy delicada y esas marcas tardaran en desaparecer- dijo esto señalando hacia el cuerpo del conejo destacando aquellas marcas amoratas en el pelaje grisáceo, estaban en su cuello, en sus brazos y torso.

Bugs se limito a sonreír dándole un sorbo a su café mientras veía al pato sonrojarse rápidamente.

Puede que el gato fuera un tanto cobarde y tímido pero había sido bastante inteligente al elegir a alguien que lo completaba de forma tan perfecta como el zorrillo.

-fffffffffffffffffffffffddddd ddddddddddd-dadsdasdasd-asdsadasdasd-dasdasd-d-dasdsad-

FIN.. shalala

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!

EN ESPECIAL UN AGRADECIMIENTO A FREAKU Y MADZILLA221B!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS GENIALES REVIEWS Y SUS INCREIBLES IDEAS!


End file.
